The Killer of Time
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: My name is Joseph Bailey. I was orphaned at the age of three when my father; General David Bailey, was killed on a top secret mission to Skaro. I became a Time Agent after being taken in by the Agency. When my father's killer was revealed to be a man called the Doctor, I vowed to kill him... But time had other ideas and my story would go so much further... until Alchemo itself.
1. All The Time In The World

**Right! I'm back with a brand new OC Doctor Who story! It will span from Series 1 to the current series, whatever that may be when you're reading this!**

**Now, this is a Sci Fi Thriller and I am really trying to get the feel of the Time Agency, something I have written before but very sparingly in my Warrior Trilogy. **

**I hope you enjoy, but as you'll learn in this story, nothing is ever as it seems!**

**ENJOY! : D  
**

…**...**

My name is Joseph Bailey. I am 22 years old. I'm the son of the late leader of the Time Agency, General David Bailey. He was killed on a routine mission by an unknown force on the planet of Skaro. He was led their by a transmission from a distress source. The source was a supposed trap for the General. He went by his self and his body was found floating in the atmosphere days later, dead…

I was orphaned at the age of three. I don't even remember him, but I keep a photo of him near my desk. I'm a Time Agent now, one of the best. I have been trained in every form of martial arts, gun skills and I am a master in psychology and the mind. I am currently a captain, I have a small crew made up of my right hand man Todd Davis and my weapons expert Lauren Harris.

But I never found out what happened to my dad. My mum died before him and I don't know anything about them, all I have are all of his medals that they took from the jacket he was wearing when he died.

But currently, well, I was a little busy…

Running. I never seemed to stop running. An explosion erupted next to me but I didn't even feel a breeze as the adrenaline surged through me. I looked to my left and saw Todd, his tall stature and short blonde hair making him easy to spot from within the dust of the salt plains of Menzyne Seven. Lauren ran on my right, her dark hair shining through the dust and her athletic frame keeping her up with both of us.

Looking back, I saw the giant Menzyne Seven spacecraft approaching. We had been on an ambassador mission trying to keep peace between Menzyne Six and Seven, unfortunately, Seven wasn't such a friendly place and we had been ambushed by King Chordor's guards just as we had left Menzyne Six.

I had killed the King's warriors after they had attempted to beat me to death in hand to hand combat. But, I was a Time Agent, and no one could fight like we could.

A rocket hit the ground just behind me and we were thrown up into the air, sprawling a hundred feet or more.

I landed with skill as I rolled on the ground, not a scratch on me. I looked at my right arm to check my force field strap. It was a little device created that showed my pulse and covered me in an invisible plasma shield that stuck to my skin.

I looked around but the dust made it impossible for me to see anything. The salt plain dust was interfering with our vortex manipulators and we were practically stuck until the Time Agency sent out a rescue ship to come and get us.

"Control! This is Captain Joseph Bailey, were not in range for our Vortex Manipulators to work with all this salt dust! We need a ship, now!" I yelled into my ear com and I was met with a crackling noise.

Todd ran into the area, quickly followed by Lauren.

"Control aren't picking up!" Lauren yelled and I looked back at the dust.

"I know, do you think they can see us?!" I asked looking at all of the dust and listening for the sound of more rockets being launched at us.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out!" Todd yelled back as he looked around in the dust for a way out.

A blast of blue light shot through the dust and I rolled forward as a giant laser blast cut through the ground I had just been standing on.

"Yeah, I think they can see us!" Lauren yelled as she set off running again.

I followed quickly behind her and Todd joined us in the sprint. We had no idea where we were going and our only thought was not getting shot at by the giant laser in the sky. I heard another rocket flying through the dust. I turned in time to see the rocket heading straight forward.

My whole life flashed between my eyes and I closed them, waiting for the end… which never came.

We all fell with a thud as we landed on the control deck of one of the Time Agencies speed crafts.

"Get us out of here!" Barked Commander George Hewitt, our boss. I found it strange for him to be our personal pick up as he was usually tucked away in his office.

"Sir." I addressed him as I stood up slowly, nodding with an unsure smile as Todd and Lauren picked themselves up.

"Well, that was a sorry excuse for a peace talk! If they don't go to bloody war with each other I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked us together! I knew I should stick your crazy team on violent negotiations only!" Hewitt yelled as he stood up from his control seat and walked across the bridge to us. "But no matter, Davis, Harris excuse yourselves. I'm not here on a social call and I need to talk to Joseph on his own!"

"Good luck, don't get fired." Lauren whispered with a wink as she walked out of the deck, upholstering her gun and giving it a once over.

Todd patted me on the shoulder and smiled as he left, quickly following Lauren back to rest quarters.

"If you wouldn't mind following me, Mr Bailey." Hewitt said as he walked into a side room, his face even more grim then usual.

I felt the engines of the ship move as they propelled towards the Time Agency's base.

I walked in and sat down, looking at Hewitt as he sat opposite me. He looked angry and confused, yet he also looked sad.

"What is it sir?" I asked as I sat there feeling like a small child in the head teachers office.

"We know who killed your father. It was a man. A man who cannot be named." Hewitt said as he looked at me and I was sure his eyes almost let slip a tear.

"What?!" I yelled as I slammed by hands on the table. "Is this man still alive?! Why can't he be named?! WHO IS HE?!"

"Calm down Mr Bailey… General Hardwick will explain it when you get back to base, but his name is… the Doctor." Hewitt said and my heart froze as he said the name of the killer.

A Doctor was a thing of good and medical genius, not a killer… but this man was. And I didn't care who he was or what he wanted, I would kill him…

…...

**SO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**The next chapter won't be out for a couple of months as I need to finish another story and I am going to wait for a little while after Series 7 has finished!**

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue!**

**: D**


	2. Friend and Foe

**Hi everyone! Well, I must say I am surprised by the amount of reviews and support from everyone! It is most welcome and here is your next chapter!**

**NOTE: Chapters will be one per Saturday until the story is finished… or the end of the universe, whatever occurs first!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

I stood on the bridge as our spacecraft approached Time Agency HQ. It was a large metallic sphere created by the first Time Agents after they left their base in the Medusa Cascade. It had stood, or orbited should I say, for over four centuries in the Jirkiro Galaxy.

The ship landed in docking bay seventeen and I immediately charged out of the bridge and off of the spacecraft. I was quickly followed by Hewitt, who insisted I speak to our leader, General Lucy Hardwick.

As I moved through the docking bay, I didn't acknowledge any of the workers, even though I knew some who said hello. The Time Agents numbers were plenty, with a recruitment of five hundred strong and even more when you counted admin, cleaners, scientists, etc.

I exited the docking bay and walked into the adjoining corridor. All the rooms and corridors were fashioned the same, a shiny polished metal that was tinted light blue.

Walking past the analysis bay; where currently scientists were trying to re-create a Time Lock with very little success, I couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and joy as I felt a step closer to killing the man who had killed my father. This Doctor had a lot to pay for, and I would make sure he received his due.

We had harboured our time vortex technology from the first beings to invent time travel, the Time Lords. A powerful race who ended up locking themselves in a time lock with the Dalek race; another formidable army of insane killers, as they battled in what was known as the Last Great Time War. Though only legend to many races and species, the Time Lords were no myth to us, and we knew a lot about their history… but I hadn't been informed on how they died out and if any survived after their war with the Daleks.

My mind was more consumed with this Doctor man as I approached the lifts. Entering them, I pressed for the top floor and Hewitt jumped in after me, he still looked nervous from our previous conversation and for a man who is very level headed, it was worrying to see him like this. The lift shot us up to General Hardwick's office in the space of less than a second. Time was slowed in the lift network so that we could get everywhere faster. That had been created by the lead scientist here, Dr Serena Bex.

Walking out of the lift, I didn't bother knocking before I pressed the entry code into the pad at the side of the room and the metallic doors shot open.

General Hardwick looked up from her desk. Her guards stood on each side of her Dr Bex stood to her left. Bex was an incredible scientist and she had been the one to invent the Vortex Manipulator. She was actually four hundred years old, but had been genetically altered so she didn't age and still looked in her mid twenties, her welsh accent still ringing true.

"Oh, I expected this." Hardwick said as her guards stiffened at my rude entrance. "Please, take a seat. Hewitt, you are not needed here."

"But…" Hewitt began until Hardwick shot him a hard look and Hewitt nodded. "Yes General." And with that, Hewitt exited the room.

"Doctor Bex, would you mind leaving us alone?" Hardwick asked kindly and Bex complied, leaving the room. "You two as well." Hardwick ordered and her guards left the room.

I heard them stop after the door closed and I imagined they would be ready in case anything happened in here.

"Now, I know you are here for information about the Doctor, but the Archivist will not give it to you as the Doctor is in the Red Zone, and you know that only I am allowed to view those files. But, I can tell you a few things. The Doctor hasn't a name that we know of. He is, however, a Time Lord." General Hardwick said and my heart stopped as I realised exactly what I was facing. "He is a Time Lord who has survived every other event that the rest of his species failed to. With the Time War being over now, we can only assume that he played a part and that is why he survived. Now, I know you want revenge and so do we for the death of our leader. I remember him well, he was a good man. But now I am the leader and now we have this new inform…" I cut Hardwick off before she could continue speaking.

"How did you find out about this? How did you know that it was the Doctor who killed my father?" I asked, curious about the reliability of the information that they had been given.

"A source came through, a… Professor River Song. She sent us the information and her name as the source. She is an unknown, but her history speaks for itself… she is also in the Red Zone, so don't bother asking the Archivist about this either." General Hardwick said before pressing a view buttons on her computer to the left.

Seconds later a screen appeared at the back of the office like a projector, but it was being transmitted from the computer and could be seen clearly. Hardwick turned in her chair to watch it with me.

It was a fuzzy camera in what looked like a temple. My father stood in a doorway of some kind. A man dressed in a tweed jacket was stood facing him. A big blue box was next to him. I couldn't see what was in front of it as the camera seemed to be from some sought of a CCTV camera and was at an odd angle.

A shot was fired from the Doctor's side, although I couldn't see his left hand as it was behind the blue box. If he fired the shot, his left arm should have moved, but I couldn't tell if it did or not. He just looked to his left at something… And then another shot fired. My father fell back from the first shot and the second shot hit him in the head. He fell through the doors behind him and he was gone.

The camera cut dead and General Hardwick closed the holographic screen.

"He killed my father…" I said slowly, although something about the footage didn't ring completely true, I couldn't deny the evidence.

"You have only one option, kill the Doctor. I will send a task force with you and…" I cut her off again as I shook my head.

"No. I do this by myself. I'll get close to him, become his ally… then I'll strike." I said as I stood up with a sense of dread that I was about to walk into something far more dangerous then I had ever before. "The Doctor, does he travel with others?"

"Yes, he has companions who assist him… why?" General Hardwick asked with a curious yet confused face.

"Well say hello to the Doctor's new companion… and his last." I said with a determined smile as my plan began to come together…

…...

**SO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought and I'll see you soon!**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**: D**


	3. The Archivist

**Hello everyone! So here is your new chapter and get ready to say hello to some familiar faces, and some very new ones!**

**One of my new favourite original characters appears in this chapter, The Archivist. He is a very different type of OC then I have ever written before.**

**: D Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

"So, she really got you to do this then?" Lauren asked me as we sat in our office.

We had a large room on the eighteenth floor. We were all captains who worked together, though Lauren was a weapons captain while Todd was a scout captain. I was a field captain. My job involved mainly combat, Lauren usually arrived at the end with big guns that would blast the enemy to pieces and Todd was the one who would scout out the enemy and keep us updated. Needless to say though, both Todd and Lauren were trained in hand to hand combat by myself, Todd trained me and Lauren in scouting and locating and Lauren had trained us in weapon use, although we were never as good as her.

"You make it sound like she forced me into it, this guy killed my dad, I have to find him." I said as I sat at my desk which was at the back of the room.

Lauren sat at her desk on the right hand side of the room, while Todd stood over his desk looking at maps.

"Yeah, but she's making you do it alone." Lauren said as she picked up a Time Agent weapon and fiddled with it. "I don't understand why we can't help you."

"I said I wanted to go alone, she's not that bad." I replied at Lauren's hatred for General Hardwick.

"Oh please, that woman could win a staring contest with a Weeping Angel!" Lauren joked and I burst out laughing, as did Todd.

"Right. I think I've located him, if my data is correct, today is the day he lands in five billion with a companion, her names… um… Rose, Rose Tyler." Todd said as he looked over his tracking device.

"How did you find him? Isn't he red zoned in the archives?" I asked as I got up and walked over to Todd's desk.

"Yep, but she's not. It was quite an event and her name was listed as guests, next to his… they were late additions." Todd said with a smile and Lauren got up from her desk and walked over.

"Are you going now?" Lauren asked as she sat on the edge of Todd's desk.

"No, I'm going to see the Archivist first, then I'm leaving." I said with a smile as I walked over to my desk, holstered my gun and set the co-ordinates on my Vortex Manipulator. "Right, come here you two." I said opening my arms.

Lauren hugged me, followed by Todd.

"Good luck man!" Todd said with a smile before punching my arm gently.

"Yeah, good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't." Lauren said with a smile and I just raised my eyebrows at her.

"So, I can do everything then?" I asked with a smile that received me a slap on my arm.

"Shut it!" Lauren yelled playfully and I laughed even more.

"Right, see you guys in a bit." I said and with one last look, I was out of the door.

In truth, we hadn't been apart for over three years as a group, and that was only when Todd joined. Before that me and Lauren had been friends for six years as we were both orphans… Lauren's family had been killed in a Zygon attack on their home planet of Fortey Sephen, the forty seventh human colony set up by Earth before it's destruction, which I was about to go and see.

Walking into the lift, I pressed the bottom button which merely had an 'A' on it for Archives.

The Archivist was one the first Time Agents who after a long life had his growth rate almost stopped so he would never grow old. He was over five hundred years old and had been at the medusa cascade where the Time Agents were first formed. He had implanted chips in his head which would store information and he knew every event that we had recorded in time so far. From it's beginning to it's end, it should have driven him mad, but he was just a gentle nice old man really.

Stepping out of the lift, I walked into the darkness of the dimly lit archives. The Archivist would usually be found roaming the halls, or the red zone which was a restricted area only he and General Hardwick could go.

The archives themselves were huge, hundred of hundreds of data stores in one gigantic room. Walking out, the room was a dome of sorts that spiralled to the top. Artificial light shone down out of the glass at the top and it almost made it look like it was from outside.

Stairs spiralled up into the five story high archives each taking the user to a different floor.

"Archivist!" I shouted loud and in a few seconds the old man walked out from the other end of the domed room from behind a bookshelf and into sight.

His desk was in the middle of the room and I began to walk there, surprised that he had already sat down by the time I was there.

"I know why you are here, but you know I cannot tell you anything about the Doctor." The Archivist said seriously, but with a tone of cheeriness layering his voice.

"I know, but I want a list of names of the people who have travelled with him, starting from a Rose Tyler." I said and the Archivist looked at me cautiously before nodding.

I watched as his eyes went a light pinkie red and became untrained. For a few seconds he stared into space before his eyes returned to their natural blue and he smiled.

"I'm afraid that information is classified. I only gave Todd what he needed to know because he told me it was for a scouting project, and you know scouts have less restrictions then field and weapon agents." The Archivist said and I stood up in frustration.

I turned to leave and began to walk away when his voice stopped me.

"Wait! There is a message in the Doctor's file… a message for you." I stopped suddenly and turned slowly as the Archivist eyes went red again and he spoke in a voice that was not his own, more metallic and electronic than any human.

"Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo." The Archivist said before his eyes returned to blue. "Do you know what that means?"

"No, do you?" I asked and his eyes returned red again.

For a few seconds he stood still again before his eyes returned to normal again.

"Alchemo is unknown, it is only found in the message… the message is old, very old… Be careful of this word, words can have great power." The Archivist said before looking at another Time Agent who was scanning a section of the 42nd century area. "Excuse me, I have another to attend to."

I nodded and smiled as he left.

"Well that was about as much use as Tivolian trying to invade another planet." I said thinking of the creatures that lived to be enslaved as I looked at my vortex manipulator. "Right, time to watch the world burn." I said as I looked around the room one more time.

'_I'm coming for you Doctor.'_ I thought and with that and another click of my Vortex Manipulator, I was gone.

…...

**SO! Hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be set in the Series 1 episode, the End of the World!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	4. Watch The World Burn

**Hey guys and girls get ready for Joseph to meet the Doctor!**

**But is it the Doctor he is expecting?**

**: D**

…**...**

I arrived on Platform One thirty minutes before the rest of the guests were due to arrive.

Walking down the ships hallways, I eventually reached a giant metal door where a man was stood. He had blue skin and looked up from his desk to see me stood there, smiling at him with my best 'please let me in and I promise not to kill anyone, although I'm probably lying and I never keep my promises' smile.

"Hello sir, I am the Steward. Your name sir?" The steward asked and I looked at him before pulling out some fake papers I carried around for when I wanted to get in.

The papers were layered with psychic shielding, allowing me to show anything I wanted on them. It was a design stolen from the telepathic race called Ghedro's, who communicated with each other solely through transferring their thoughts on to paper and giving it each other.

Two prototypes were made by Bex and she eventually managed to get them working for all of us around two hundred years ago.

"Oh, a late guest I see. Tell the prime minister it is shame he could not attend himself." The steward said as I looked down at the paper.

"I will…" I said with a happy face as the doors opened and I walked in.

Looking up from the papers, I was taken aback by the giant window at the end. The earth stood in full view and the fireball that was the sun loomed in the background like an angry destructive mother waiting to get hold of her reckless son.

The room itself was a large one, with marble floors that shone from the neatly applied polish. I waited twenty minutes for someone else to arrive when two people walked in.

I turned around to see a man in a leather jacket and short black hair stood next to a blonde girl who looked like she had never seen anything this grand or alien before.

"Hello! I'm John Smith, and this is my friend Rose." John Smith said and I clicked in a second that this was an alias used by the Doctor when he didn't want people to know his name, or his fake name anyway.

"Hello, I'm Joseph Bailey, I'm the chief ambassador for the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of New Earth." I said extending a hand as I looked around the grand building.

"Oh, nice to meet you. New Earth is meant to be such a lovely place! So, you've come to watch your old world burn, how very human." The Doctor said and I laughed slightly, although I felt sick even looking at this man.

"Haha, you could say that, yes." I replied with a sincere smile. "And what about you Rose, have you been to new earth?"

"Um, no." Rose said in a rather timid state although she seemed to relax slightly after a friendly nudge from the Doctor. "I'm from there, normal Earth, we're time travellers me and the Doctor…"

The Doctor looked shocked as he realised she had used his true name.

"I thought you said your name was John Smith?" I asked, deciding to play along to see what he would come up with.

"Well, you can never be to careful meeting new people. Sorry, yes, I am the Doctor." The Doctor said and he smiled at me again. "So, when's the party getting going?!"

"Anytime now, I imagine." I said and within seconds guest were pouring in until there was over fifteen of us.

A being called the Face of Boe sat in the corner in a glass case. The Moxx of Balhoon, who was a little blue thing sat on a square podium, also arrived and constantly kept moaning and spitting at people, as what he called a gift of bodily salvias'. Hooded figures from Financial Family Seven known as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme also arrived. The final guests were three humanoid living trees from the Forest of Cheem. Each guest was polite to the Doctor, though the woman from the Forest of Cheem seemed to be suspicious of the Doctor for some reason.

"Is this the first time you have seen him?" A voice asked me and I turned to find myself being addressed by the Face of Boe.

I walked over to him and looked at the giant face, surrounded by the tentacles that crew out of his head.

"Who?" I asked as I looked inquisitively at the Face of Boe.

"The Doctor. The man you are determined to kill." The Face of Boe said and I stepped back slightly as I looked around the hall, checking no one had heard him.

"How do you know that?!" I demanded in a commanding but hushed tone.

"We have met before, well, I have met you before… many times. It will not always be like this, you will not always have such a blood lust for that man." The Face of Boe said in a voice that seemed older than time itself.

"Really, when I make him pay for killing my father, I will forget about my bloodlust. What is your reply to that, old face?" I sneered slightly at the sight of the face, who looked to be becoming wiser every second.

"Alchemo." The Face of Boe merely said and I stepped back, looking at the Face as if he had just stabbed my father himself.

"What does that mean!" I demanded again in an even more commanding voice, though my voice kept low so no one else would hear.

The Face of Boe remained silent and merely blinked, knowing I wasn't going to get anything from him now.

I stood up and smirked again before walking away, determined not to let the Face of Boe's words shake me.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I please present you with Cassandra, the last living human." The Steward said and in a flash of white light, Cassandra appeared.

I almost laughed out loud when I saw her. She was as flat as a trampoline, a layer of skin and veins attached to a square metal frame. No hands, legs, head, shoulders. Just a flat piece of skin with eyes, a sort of nose and a mouth.

"Hello darling's, I am Cassandra, the last human." Cassandra said before I drowned her out.

I looked over to the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor seemed to be amused by her speech, especially when she brought out her iPod, which was actually an old human Jukebox.

Rose seemed to get a little flustered and wandered out of the hall, though the Doctor didn't seem to notice.

Walking over past the mingling guests, one of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme tried to hand me a metal looking egg.

"No thank you, I like my eggs fried with a dippy bit." I said rejecting the egg out of suspicion for the hooded creatures, whose mission today seemed to be utilizing the Easter bunnies master plan of metallic egg domination.

I picked up a glass of champagne on my way over to the Doctor who seemed to be enjoying the music.

"Well, this certainly is some classic music." I said as Bonnie Tyler came over the jukebox and blasted out.

"Isn't it just. So, how is the prime minister?" The Doctor asked and I smiled at him as he engaged me in conversation.

"Not bad, a little too friendly with the drink though. Sometimes I wish I could become a different person and get away from it all, but then again not all of us can change our faces…" I said jokingly, until I realised what I had actually just said.

"What do you mean by that?" The Doctor asked as he became even more focused on me, his face becoming deadly serious.

"What?" I asked, acting innocent and confused to the situation even though I realised I could have just jeopardised everything.

"Not all of us can change our faces, what did you mean by it?" The Doctor asked as he looked at me confused, as if trying to work out a complicated puzzle that was annoying him.

My brain went into overdrive and suddenly the solution clicked.

"Cassandra, she's had more operations then you could swing a cat at. She can practically change her face at will, not like it's much of a face now anyway. If only we could all be that lucky." I said with a joke and the Doctor's face relaxed immediately.

"Ah, yes! HAHA! Very good." The Doctor said and I smiled at him before the Steward walked over to him.

"Doctor, there's a call from maintenance about your blue box, if you'd follow me." The steward said and the Doctor nodded at me quickly before following the steward.

I knew what that man was, and I knew he was a killer… and yet, something still didn't add up, he didn't seem like someone who would kill for no reason…

… and no matter where I went in that room, I could feel the Face of Boe's eyes trained on me, and it scared me that he knew so much about me, more than even I knew.

…...

**SO! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I know it's not got very much action yet, but I promise there will be action soon!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	5. Rise of the Sun

**SO! Here is the next chapter for you guys and I really hope you enjoy!**

**Joseph is about to show us why he is good at his job!**

**: D**

…**...**

Wandering out of the hall, I finally escaped the Face of Boe's stares.

Walking down the corridor, I was met with a flash of blonde as Rose disappeared further down the corridor. Another person, this time another blue humanoid was seemingly fixing the pipes.

"What are you?" I heard the woman ask as I approached her.

Suddenly, she let out a scream and was pulled down the corridor. Jumping forward, I landed on my stomach and missed her leg with my hand by a second.

Looking into the maintenance hatch, I saw a small metal spider like creature run down the piping and out of sight, presumably following the body.

"Well, that's new." I said as I stood up and looked around. The station seemed eerily quiet.

Looking down the corridor I had came, I noticed a flash of metal and long legs which seemed to scurry up the wall and out of sight.

Deciding to tell the Steward I wandered down the hall and quickly enquired with another engineer where the Steward was and he referred me to another room a few corridors away.

Moving quickly, I knocked on the door and entered the Steward's office.

He looked up and I smiled pleasantly, trying to keep him from becoming frightened after I had told him.

"How can I help you?" The Steward asked me as he stood up and walked around his desk to me.

"Well." I began but was interrupted as the entire platform shuck.

The steward almost fell over, but I remained where I was. My training had taught me to balance myself through all sorts of gravitational disturbances.

"What in the name of Farrar was that?" The Steward asked as he pressed a button on the computer system in front of him.

Suddenly, the blinds started to raise and he turned around quickly, screaming as the sunlight it him.

He began to burn and I shielded my eyes as the sun hit me with the same force. It's rays bounced off my force field harmlessly and after a moment I was able to look at it without any pain in my eyes, thanks again to the force field.

Walking forward, I stared at the sun as it slowly approached the Earth.

"It's beautiful." I said as I looked at it, before looking at the burnt ashes of the Steward. "Well, maybe not so beautiful for you."

A beeping noise emitted from my arm and I undid by jacket, taking it off and rolled my short sleeved t-shirt up slightly to see my force field had fallen to 50% and was beginning to fall lower.

"Looks like my times running out." I said as I watched it fall to 49%.

Turning around, I quickly moved towards the door and tried the handle… it was locked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, looking at my force field which now had fallen to 45%.

Grabbing my jacket from my shoulder, I pulled out a small pen like device and knelt down to the lock. A short laser shot out of the end and I began to manipulate lock as if a key was in it. With a click, the door unlocked and I grabbed my jacket and tried the handle.

The door swung open and I stepped out and closed it behind me, locking it again. It was a laser key, designed to be able to gain access to any lock.

Looking at my force field strap, the small round circle that was on the strap and resembled a digital watch read 18%.

"Well, that was close." I said as I looked around, no one was near this area and I wondered if everywhere had been fried like that.

I could have just left, but I needed to know the Doctor better if I was to 'meet him by accident' again.

Throwing my trusty leather brown jacket on, I walked back to the main hall. Just as I was about to enter, Rose stormed out and looked angry as she walked down the corridors.

I was tempted to follow her, but then I saw something very interesting. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme had gone, they were no where to be seen.

Deciding to follow Rose, I quickly moved down the corridors. Reaching an intersection between to corridors, I heard a noise that seemed to sounds as old as the universe itself.

Looking down an small maintenance walkway, I saw a blue police telephone box. Walking forward, I touched it's frame and my vortex manipulator hummed sort of, as if admiring this blue box. '_This must be the…' _

"They call it the Tardis." The Doctor said as he stood behind me at the end of the walkway with the female from the forest of Cheem with him, looking at me slightly suspicious. "Who are you?"

"I know what they call it, man from Gallifrey." I said with a small smile, perfectly hiding my contempt for him. "My name is Joseph Bailey and I can guess that you know I'm not actually the ambassador for the president."

"No, I had your card when you made such a rooky error of talking about changing faces." The Doctor said as he stood like a warrior or a god, no emotions running through his face, yet his eyes said it all. "What are you?"

"I'm a Time Agent. I was sent here to try and abort the deaths on this station, needless to say I have failed. I got distracted…" I said as I lied through my teeth to the man I was going to kill very soon.

"Who is dead?" The woman from the forest of Cheem asked with a concerned face.

"The Steward. He was killed by his sun filter, we need to get to the main hall now!" I said as I walked past the Doctor and the woman and into the hall.

"Whoever has put these spiders into the mainframe is probably going to do this too all the areas on this station." The Doctor said as we all walked into the intersection.

"We need to find it's master, but we need to alert everyone first!" I said with apprehension as I thought of all of the suspicious people on board. "The Adherent of the Repeated Meme seem to be shifty, I'll keep an eye out."

"You two go to the main hall, I need to check that the Steward's sun filter has gone back up and I also need to find Rose!" The Doctor said before he turned to leave, he turned back for a second. "It was nice to finally meet the true you, Joe." The Doctor said as he left.

"Joe?! My name is… oh, what the hell." I said as I laughed with the tree humanoid. "I'm sorry, what's your name? "I asked as we wandered quickly down the hall, she was holding a metallic spider.

"Jabe." Jabe said as she smiled at me. "Let's hope we can catch these culprits."

I nodded, following her down the hallway and wondering whether the Doctor really was the killer he had been made out to be…

… but I would discover that ugly truth, soon enough.

…...

**SO! The next chapter will be the end of… the End of the World story!**

**Then, we'll catch up with the Doctor a bit later down the timeline!**

**It will either be in Dalek or in Father's Day, though probably the latter!**

**: D LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT : D**


	6. The Last Soldier

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! I'm really loving writing this at the moment and I really hope you are liking it as well!**

**Here is the next chapter, and I think this chapter will see Joseph make a very important decision.**

**: D**

…**...**

Myself and Jabe entered the hall where all the guests were stood chatting.

"Listen!" I yelled, catching the attention of the group of guests, their alien faces watching me carefully. "This station has been infiltrated."

The guests all began to unsettle and I looked at Jabe for advice. I was more of a shoot them up kind of guy then a shut up and listen guy.

"Please, please. This creature, along with several others have been brought here by one of you. They have caused unnecessary deaths." Jabe said holding the metallic spider, which seemed to be in a state of stasis at the moment.

"Why? Who has died?" Asked the Moxx of Balhoon as the guests became even more unsettled.

"The Steward." I said and verbal panic spread quickly between the guests.

"Right!" The Doctor said walking in and snatching the spider robot out of Jabe's hand and tweaking it in it's hand. "I know it was one of you, but I'm not sure who. So, let's see where this little guy goes."

The Doctor put the spider on the floor, giving it a little nudge with his foot to get it moving.

"Go on, back to master." The Doctor said almost cheerfully.

It was obvious he was furious, and I wondered whether this was how he was when he killed my father. A face of nothing but platonic feelings, yet his eyes again showed nothing but anger and rage.

The spider like creature crawled over to the Adherent of the Repeated Meme.

"Ah, the Adherent of the Repeated Meme. They were such a great idea, a brilliant thought for transporting money and goods for Financial Family Seven." The Doctor said as he walked over to them.

One of them went to hit him but he caught it's arm with soldier trained reflexes.

"But that's all they were, a thought." The Doctor said before pulling the arm off the first hooded figure.

The hooded figures fell to the floor and the spider on the floor looked confused.

"Go on, back to your real leader." The Doctor said walking back over to myself and Jabe.

The spider creature wandered over to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swat who never got kissed." Lady Cassandra said with venom in her voice as she looked at the Doctor. "At arms!" Cassandra said and the two people in charge of constantly moisturising her with their spray guns pointed them at the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do? Moisturise me?" The Doctor jokingly said as he faced Cassandra.

"With acid." Cassandra said dryly, looking at the Doctor with a smug… trampoline face. "Oh you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"Wait, so you have sabotaged this ship?" I asked walking forward to stand next to the Doctor. "While you're still on it? No offence love, but I've met smarter loafs of bread." I said with a sarcastic tone while facing Cassandra.

"I had hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with myself as one of the hostages. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra said and I laughed at her while the Doctor simply took a deep breath.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor said as he looked at Cassandra unscrupulously.

"You think it's cheap looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune." Cassandra said and I felt like bursting out laughing all over again, though I knew that wouldn't have helped the situation.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure you just look like a trampoline anyway." I said to her and she gasped in shock.

"How dare you! You insolent little twerp! You'll die next!" Cassandra said with a voice of fury to which I just smirked at her. "I am the last human, Doctor. Not that freaky little kid of yours!" Cassandra said with a calmer tone.

"Arrest her! The infidel" The Moxx of Balhoon said from his small chair.

"Shut it pixie!" Cassandra said and the Moxx of Balhoon looked incredibly offended. "I've still got my final option!"

A voice from the ship's automated countdown system spoke over the telecommunications of the ship.

"Earth death in three minutes." The voice said calmly, obviously a recorded message.

"And here it comes! You're just as useful dead all of you. I have shares in your rival companies. Which will triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old earth song go? Burn baby burn." Cassandra said in a more disturbing speech then most would give.

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe said angrily and Cassandra merely looked at her with distaste in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know teleports are strictly forbidden… but I'm such a naughty girl." Cassandra said with winning eyes as she smiled at the Doctor. "Spiders activate."

Explosions from around the ship shook the space station and we all looked at Cassandra.

"Well, at least it will be quick… just like my fifth husband." Cassandra said with a sly smile and then laughed. "Ooh, shame on me! Bye bye darlings, bye bye!"

Cassandra disappeared with a flash as her teleport activated.

"I'm going after her." I said seriously before pressing buttons on my Time Vortex Manipulator.

"No!" I heard the Doctor yell but it was too late as I vanished from the area.

A second later I was in a dirty dark hallway. Cobwebs were hanging from the ceiling and I could hear Cassandra laughing from the other end of the corridor.

Walking to the sound of her voice, I moved quietly down the twisting dark corridors.

I quickly became aware someone was running towards me and I stopped, pressing my back against the wall and hiding in the shadows. Then I was met with a familiar face.

Her name was Beth Broady, she was a rookie Time Agent Scout. But this didn't seem like the normal happy yet slightly crazy Beth, she was almost see through and she seemed to shimmer slightly.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" I asked as she looked at me, her eyes rapidly moving as if trying to watch a fuzzy image.

She was scared, worried and I could see that she had been crying.

"I'm not here, I'm not anywhere. Oh god help me… They're gonna throw you, like they did me! I can feel it! Oh god help you!" Beth yelled and I looked for the sound of more footsteps or a disturbance, but Cassandra carried on her story as if she couldn't hear Beth.

"Beth what has happened?" I asked quietly looking at her worriedly.

"The Walkway… There gonna throw you from the Walkway… I didn't mean too! They can't do this too me! I didn't mean to!" Beth screamed and then all of a sudden she faded away into nothingness.

"What the hell?" I asked, stuck in my thoughts until Cassandra's laugh echoed out.

I had to deal with this, but I wanted to know what had happened to Beth. It would have to wait though, I'd ask my question when I got back to the Time Agency.

Walking down the corridor, trying to shake the nerves off, I eventually walked out into a grand opening where a giant hall stood. Lots of moisturiser men and important looking business men stood at the end of the hall where Cassandra was.

"Well, and that's when I said…" Cassandra said before seeing me. "Oh no, looks like a little rat followed me home."

"Lady Cassandra, you are under arrest for the murder of the Steward and the attempted murder of everybody on board of platform one, who may be dead in fairness at this point, so you may be notified of further deaths upon your arrival at the Time Agency." I said as she looked mortified over the words 'Time Agency.'

"You're a time agent?!" Cassandra seemed to panic as she realised she wouldn't escape this one. "KILL HIM!"

Five of her moisturiser men ran at me. I pulled out my gun and shot three laser blasts, hitting the stomachs of three of the moisturiser men, killing them.

The other two got too me and one of them sprayed me with acid and my gun melted in my hand, my body being protected by my force field.

Kicking the gun out of his hand with a crescent kick, I span and kicked him in the face with a back kick. Turning to the other, I front flipped over a punch from him and as I landed I shot my arm out with a straight hand and caught the man in the throat, knocking him to the ground and choking him, his gurgling sounds echoing across the hall.

The other man got up from the floor and ran at me. I dodged under his attempt to grab me and caught his head in an arm lock. I broke his neck and watched as his body fell to the floor.

"I won't tell you again, Cassandra." I said as the business men ran from the scene.

"Well I think you scared them, you should have seen…" Cassandra began before she was teleported again, this time I guessed not by her will.

Teleporting back to the space station, I found the Doctor, Rose and the remaining alive guests stood watching Cassandra.

"Go on then Doctor, take me to court… watch me weep and cry…" Cassandra began before she began to creak. "Oh, moisturise me."

But this time Cassandra was on her own.

"I need her alive Doctor, I have to arrest her! Help her!" I yelled but the Doctor just stood there, watching her die.

"Doctor, Help her." Rose whispered but the Doctor shook his head.

"No, everything has it's end." The Doctor said as Cassandra creaked even more.

"AHHH!" She screamed before exploding into pieces.

I stood looking at the Doctor and I finally realised. This wasn't a mystical man who took people away in his blue box to see the universe… this was the last of the soldiers, a man who can't live in this universe because he's forgotten how. A killer.

A few hours later and the guests had been rushed to various hospitals or back home and a few Time Agents had gone back to Cassandra's lair to try and find any clues of the business men who had been there.

Rose walked into the Tardis, waving me a cheerful goodbye while the Doctor walked over to me.

"Thank you for today, you were a big help." The Doctor said with a smile and patted my arm.

"Well, anything to please. I'm always here to help." I said with a small smile as we both walked over to the Tardis.

"Need a lift?" The Doctor asked as I put my hand on the Tardis frame before smiling at him.

"No, I've got my own transport." I said showing him my vortex manipulator as I took my hand off of the Tardis. "But maybe I'll see you again."

"Hopefully, see you around Joe!" The Doctor said before stepping into the Tardis.

I watched as the Doctor and Rose began to disappear from sight, I watched as the space the Tardis had been became vacant and empty again, and I also watched as the small blue tracking device I had placed on the ship, vanished from sight…

…...

**SO! A few questions raised in this chapter!**

**Alchemo has been mentioned again! This will be a word cropping up throughout the entire story and make sure you keep an eye out and try an work out what it is. **

**Also, what happened with Beth the time agent? Well, that will be the arc for this part of the story!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**: D**


	7. Through The Dark

**Hey guys! So, before we get on with the story, I have some IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**The next few chapters will deal with a Time Agency mission, then we'll be moving onto Father's Day. **

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Arriving back at the Time Agency had been a fun event, as I had been barely able to catch up with Lauren and Todd before being rushed up to General Hardwick's office for a de-briefing.

"He's definitely a killer. I watched him kill Cassandra with my own eyes." I said solemnly as I realised that this great Time Lord was more of a monster then a man.

"Could you not have arrested him?" General Hardwick asked me and I knew she knew the answer before I had even said it.

"Of course I could have tried, but he would have gotten out of it somehow. I'll continue tracking him and join him again, maybe this time a little more permanently." I said as General Hardwick looked at me.

"No. I need you to do something before that. We have a new group of three Rookies. They need to go on their first mission. I know it usually is the scout leaders who take them on their first mission, but Todd will be going and he might need yours and Lauren's help." General Hardwick said as she shuffled through the files.

"No offence, General. But why are _you_ giving me this mission, why not Commander Hewitt… He is the person who usually does?" I asked, looking at her as I felt myself becoming confused.

"This is a mission of major importance, incredibly top secret, but there should be nothing dangerous. The rookies have already been informed that it must kept quiet, but they know there shouldn't be any threat to their safety." General Hardwick said as she produced the file on her computer.

An image on the screen behind her appeared and she looked at her monitor on the desk as I looked up at the image. It was a small cube with glowing gold patterns criss-crossing it.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at the cube which looked very old and ancient.

"It is the rarest power generator in the universe. It was made by the Great Vampires of the Dark Times. It was too be used to destroy the Time Lords, but it ultimately couldn't be built in time. The Great Vampires were wiped out just as it had been finished. It was thrown through space by one of the last Great Vampires before the Time Lords could acquire it. What happened after that is unknown, but we recently got a spike in energy from this source, and Dr Bex has told me that it matches the data exactly." General Hardwick said as she looked at her monitor and a planet appeared on the screen, before zooming in to show a cave in what appeared to be a desert. "The planet of Feroy."

"The desert planet." I asserted as I looked at the worst planet in the universe. "It's never had any life on it. It's surrounded by almost dead stars which are keeping it hot, but they will all soon be dead. The Galaxy doesn't have a single life form in it, as none of the stars are strong enough to support life."

"No, but it seems somebody has placed the cube in there, it is the perfect galaxy to control, no people to find the star and a good place to make a base... well, as long as you don't need food or water." General Hardwick said as she flicked through some more data. "There are no life signs and it seems that the you will be alone there… but, a few years ago there was over ten life signs there, but they all seemed to fade away, as if they had powered down… be careful, but the rookies are waiting down in meeting room 4, on the seventh floor. You are required to retrieve the cube and immediately return with it."

"What is the cube's name, surely it can't just be called the cube?" I asked, looking at her with a questioning face.

"It's true name is Yapoza Joira in the language of the Great Vampires. But in our tongue, that translates to… Star Heart." General Hardwick said as she pronounced the words. "And yes, it is called Star Heart for a reason, before you ask."

I nodded slowly before standing up, taking the file and walking to the doors. Before I left I was struck with a shocking question and I turned back, looking at her.

"General, not meaning to get involved, but, how is rookie Beth Broady doing?" I asked and General Hardwick merely looked up at me, seemingly confused by my question. "It's just that I haven't seen her in a long while."

"Miss Broady was let go from our organisation. She was involved in a routine mission that went wrong, down to her own fault. She was given a new name and returned to her planet." General Hardwick said as she leant back in her chair, her voice not giving away any impression of dishonesty "I hope that answers your question."

"Yes… it really did." I said looking at her for a moment longer. She seemed to shift uncomfortably under my gaze and I realised I was staring. I smiled and left the room quickly, wondering what had happened to Beth.

Something was wrong, and if General Hardwick didn't know anything about it, it was a big concern. But right now I had to deal with this mission.

Arriving at meeting room seven, Lauren, Todd and three other people stood in the room. All of them were human and all were boys.

"Hi guys." I said walking in and all three rookies immediately saluted me. "At ease guys, this isn't the elite space force."

"We told them that when we came in as well." Lauren said as she shook her head.

"Todd, you been briefed?" I asked and he nodded before he introduced himself to the three.

"Now, what are your names?" Todd asked and I sat next to Lauren on the desk as we inspected the rookies.

"My name is Spencer." The first rookie said. He was around 5 foot eleven, had black cropped hair and looked around eighteen.

"I'm Jake." The second rookie said. Jake was around 6 foot, had blonde hair which fell to his shoulders and he also looked to be about eighteen.

"I'm Luke." The final rookie said. Luke was about five foot nine and had very short black hair. He was about seventeen.

"Right. Well, I'm Todd. I'm your team leader for this mission. This is Lauren. She is our weapons expert captain and she will also be in charge." Todd said as Lauren waved at them. "Also, Joseph is in charge as well. He is our field captain and he will look out for us all."

"Call me Joe." I said to them with a smile and Todd looked back at me questioningly. "Oh, someone gave me the nickname and I liked it, live with it."

Todd shrugged his shoulders and before we had all arrived on the planet. We had wrapped up well from the sand, but luckily the wind was nowhere to be found and the heat hit us immediately.

"Right! Is everyone ready?" Todd asked and we all nodded.

Walking into the cave, our Vortex Manipulators immediately went down.

"Great, just great." Lauren said as she hit her Vortex Manipulator. "Well let's hope we don't get into any trouble."

"Will we be ok?" Luke asked, looking around the dark walls of the cave as we ventured further in.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Todd said trying to assure Luke, but to me something certainly didn't feel right.

Eventually the light from the sun outside went out and we all turned on our torches. Moving forward, I heard someone fall and turned to see Jake on the floor.

"You ok mate?" I asked as I helped him up and he nodded to me.

"Yeah, sorry." Jake said with a smile as he picked up his torch and I heard Lauren laugh.

"What's so funny." I asked and Lauren looked back at Jake.

"There's always one who falls over." Lauren said again and I heard everyone chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, and if I remember rightly it was you on Menzyne Seven last time, when the king demanded your head be chopped off and you made a run for it from the guard, well, before you fell down the stairs and face planted the floor." I said with a laugh and Lauren punched me on the arm as everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, but I saved your ass when he pulled out his gun to shoot you when you were fighting his guards and I shot the gun right out of his hands!" Lauren said as I laughed again.

"Yeah, at least neither of us got captured and hung upside down by our feet in front of the whole community." I said and I heard Todd stop immediately.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault and you two left to fend off that pack of angry villagers. They were a lot tougher then they looked!" Todd said and everyone laughed as we continued.

"It sounds fun being with you lot!" Spencer said and the three of us all hummed in agreement.

Suddenly, we all stopped and found that we were at the end of the cave.

"Are you kidding me!" Todd said as he felt at the cave wall.

"So, let me get this right, we've walked all this way and travelled across space and time for an energy source that…" Lauren was cut off by a scream.

"That's Luke!" Jake said as well all looked around, he was nowhere to be found.

"This way!" Todd yelled, running back past us and back up through the cave.

Another scream told us that we were getting closer and eventually we found Luke, back against the wall as he pointed at something.

There was a small gap in the cave wall that we had all missed and it seemed to go down there.

"I went down there! I thought it might take us somewhere, but…" Luke said as he shivered and I looked over at Todd.

"Come on, no time to be scared now kiddo." Todd said before Lauren put her flashlight down the gap.

"Oh." Lauren said as she turned back and looked at us. "Bones… Human Bones. An explorer might have died in here, that's all." Lauren said, trying to comfort Luke. "Don't be scared."

"Yeah, come on man, we can do this." Jake said as he hugged his friend. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Luke said shakily and Spencer clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good man." Spencer said happily to him before Lauren turned to us.

"Broken neck. Whoever did this was a trained killer, or worse." Lauren said and we all nodded.

"Right, come on then! I'll go first, then Jake, Luke and Spencer. Lauren and Alex stick to the back, make these lot feel a little less on edge." Todd said and everyone nodded.

I walked in last, looking down at the bones as I passed with my torch. The cave was narrow and hard to walk in, and so we ventured through the darkness… and into the unknown.

…...

**SO! The next few chapters will be quite creepy and scary! Hope I get it right and make you jump a few times!**

**: D**


	8. The Metal Ground

**Hi guys! So, you ready for another chapter? The next few chapters might be a little on the darker side, but I promise you'll love them!**

**Enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

We moved through the passageway at a slow and steady pace, trying to avoid tripping.

"At least there's no more bones." I whispered to Lauren who was in front of me.

"For now." She stated with a look of worry as the group pressed forward.

I looked behind me and I could have sworn I saw a shadow move. I shook my head and carried on, convincing myself my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Don't want to alarm anyone…" Sebastian said as he stopped and Todd looked back at him while we all waited behind him. "But when did the floor become metal?"

I looked down immediately, shining my torch at the floor. It was a polished metal. Lauren banged her foot on it and it made a clang.

"How the hell did we miss that?" Todd said from the front as he to shone his light on the floor.

"No idea." I added, as I looked at the cave walls. "Keep an eye on the walls, they might be metal as well soon."

"Good idea." Todd said and began to walk forward.

"What do you think this could be?" Jake asked as he walked forward, looking around cautiously.

"Probably a trap." Lauren said dryly and I heard someone gasp slightly.

"A trap?" Luke asked as he stopped the group. "Oh god… I don't want to die… I'm scared!"

"Good." I said cutting through his panic and I felt all eyes fall on me. "The fear will keep you alive longer."

I saw Lauren's silhouette in front of me before putting a calming hand on Luke's shoulder and she said some calming words.

"Guys… I think I can see the end." Todd said as he shone his light forward.

We all picked up the pace until the walls became the same polished metal as well as the roof.

The passageway ended and we stood at a larger metal door.

"Give me two minutes." Todd said as he looked at the keypad on the wall. "I've never seen these symbols before… Sebastian, Jake shine your lights into my backpack." Todd said as he swung his backpack off of his shoulders.

Putting the backpack on the ground, he rummaged through it will the help of their lights before pulling out a small metal scanner.

It was a de-coder that scouts carried with them to help them get through places quicker and easier then the other method of blasting the door to pieces, a personal favourite of mine if I must say.

Todd held it near the door and it began to throw up numbers on the screen. Todd began to type on it as he decoded the numbers. I had to admit that he was one of the most skilled scouts I had ever met and I had seen him outsmart and outrun some of the fastest military professionals during our missions together.

A few moments later and the door slid aside with a wheeze.

"I've disabled the security systems as well… we'd have been ripped apart from the energy pulses that are in this door if we'd tried to force it open." Todd said as he packed his de-coder away and stood up. "Shall we?"

We all walked through the door. A short corridor led us out onto a stairwell.

Standing at the stop of the stairs, pumps and gears stood frozen in time. At the heart of the room sat a giant metallic console that reached up to the roof, a good thirty feet away. The stairwell also linked to a platform that went around the whole room to the other side of the room, where another door stood.

"We should head over there." I notified as I began to walk onto the railed platform that surrounded the room.

"But we need to check down there as well." Lauren stated as she leant over the railings and looked down. "There's a door on the other end of the room, on the ground floor as well."

"What do we do then?" Sebastian asked as he looked at us.

"Split up, I guess." Todd said before looking at me and Lauren.

"I think it's our only option. Do we have anything to keep us in touch with each other?" I asked Todd and he shrugged his backpack onto the floor and rummaged through.

"You have to be kidding me!" Todd yelled as he looked at his de-coder which he had just brought out of his backpack.

"What?" Lauren asked as we all closed in on him as he knelt on the floor.

"The battery, it's died. This thing runs off of micro-quantum batteries, it shouldn't run out for ten years and I've only had it two!" Todd said before putting it in his backpack and rummaging through. "It's not just that, everything's dead… even the walkie talkie's!"

"This place, it's draining our power." I said as I looked at my torch, which had now died.

"Is that why our Vortex Manipulator's went off?" Jake asked as he tapped the screen on his.

"No. They have a failsafe, if anything begins to drain them, they shut down immediately, pretty useful in situation's like this." Todd said as he stood back up. "What about our force fields?"

"Dead." Lauren said looking at her arm as she shrugged her arm out of her black leather jacket. "Great, what about our guns?"

I pulled out my gun and checked it. It was working perfectly and fully operational.

"Fine… But the guns are mechanical, even if they are plasma. This place is obviously draining the batteries out of everything here." I said as I holstered my gun again, making sure to keep it armed just in case.

"Right, so, three teams of two?" Todd asked and I shrugged and nodded, while Lauren also nodded. "Ok, who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go with you." Jake said as he stepped forward, looking hopefully at Todd. "If that's ok?"

"Sure. We'll go down to the central controls and see what we can find out." Todd said as he nodded to Jake and they both set off down the steps.

"Can I go with you?" Sebastian asked me and I looked at him surprised.

"Sure, right, Luke your with Lauren. We'll take the door over there on this level, you take the door down there." I said to Lauren who nodded as she walked away with Luke.

"Joe! Be careful." Lauren said with a stern look before carrying on with Luke down the stairs.

"Right, Sebastian, let's go shall we?" I asked and he nodded with an eager look on his face.

As we walked across the walkway to the opposite side of the room, which was a good 60 foot across, I decided this would be a good opportunity to get to know the rookie.

"So, what is your main ambition in this job?" I asked, before practically face palming myself for how much of an idiot I sounded.

"I want to be a field agent, like you. Well, I want your job eventually. But, obviously I don't want you to get fired or anything… What I'm trying to say is…" Sebastian said as he scratched his head.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot… I'm not very good at assuring people that everything will be ok, when it's probable it won't be… No, what I mean is… Oh, who am I kidding, I may as well just hand you a grenade and let you blow this base sky high before I can assure you everything will be fine… But it's probably going to be dangerous out here, in the field." I said as I tried to be friendly and chatty, something that I didn't have to do much in my job.

"I know, that's why I am doing it. I got bored of sitting at home and swivelling around in my chair, looking at the stars and waiting for something to happen, so I made it happen." Sebastian said with a smile and I smiled back.

It had been a long time since I had generally smiled, usually I would put a smile on before killing someone, but for once, I felt kind of happy... it was unsettling.

"Right, here we are." I said as I looked at the controls on the door. There was no way we were getting it open with forcing it. "Looks like were gonna have to do it the old fashion way."

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the locks, ready to shoot the doors.

Suddenly, the lights went out and we were plunged into darkness, but this time without torches.

"Oh crap." I said as I tried to feel myself away from the door and to the walkway railings.

I could just make out the voices of the other groups, although they seemed to be quite away from each other.

"What's happening?" I heard Sebastian ask, but I couldn't see him.

"No idea, just stay cal…" I was cut off by the sound of what sounded like a metal boot hitting the floor.

It was followed by another bang, and then another. I could hear it approaching us.

"Go back!" I said harshly in a whispering tone to Sebastian, but he walked into me. "Your other back!"

I felt him scurry silently back and then he seemed to flail past me.

"Ah!" Sebastian yelled and I could hear him breathing heavily.

I reached my hand out and pulled him away from what I thought were the railings he was about to fall over.

"Come on." I said as I walked back, pulling him with me.

The footsteps had stopped and I looked around, trying to see anything in the dark, but there was no light, no light whatsoever.

I hit the wall, pulling Sebastian against it next to me.

"Stay here, I'm going to see what that noise was." I whispered as I began to walk forward. "Get your gun ready, but don't shoot unless I say so."

All I could here was my breathing. I walked forward, feeling tense, but I kept my nerve. It was my duty to get everyone out of here safely and I needed to know what we were up against.

I stopped when I felt something in front of me, about twenty feet away from where I had left Sebastian. It wasn't breathing and I slowly raised my hand forward.

My hand touched something and I almost bolted, but I steeled myself and pushed my hand forward. Whatever it was it was cool, it was metal.

"What are you?" I asked quietly and I felt as if someone was watching me.

Suddenly, my wrist was grabbed by a metal large hand and another hand shot up and grabbed my throat.

"Ah!" I let out a choked yell and I was lifted off of my feel. The hand was choking me and I tried to reach my gun with my other hand, but it was too far away on my leg. "What… are… yo...u…"

"You will be, Deleted." The metal man said and I froze, stopping my struggle as I realised what I was in the grip off.

A Cyberman.

As fear overcame me, I did the last thing I could.

"SEBASTIAN! FOR GODSAKE RUN!" I screamed as I felt the pressure even more on my throat.

And then I was lifted even higher, slammed into the floor and into unconsciousness…

…..

**SO! CYBERMEN! I really wanted to try and make them scary again, and hopefully the next chapter will show that.**

**Will Joseph escape this predicament? Will they lost any of the team!**

**Just so you know, I have a tendency to kill of characters when you least expect, including main ones, so fear for everyone… all of the time!**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**: D**


	9. Cyber Threat

**Hey everyone! Are you ready for this next chapter! I promise only one thing:**

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT! **

**You've been warned…**

…**...**

My eye's slowly drifted open and my ears were ringing. I looked up to see flashes of red and blue lights firing from different sides of the room.

I realised I was being dragged backwards by something and I struggled slightly.

All at once my hearing returned and I suddenly realised that the room had turned into a battleground. Standing up, I could see below flashes of blue light where Lauren and Luke were, fighting Cybermen on the other side of the room. Todd and Jake were down there too, firing at the invisible enemy, who were only being given away by their laser fire.

A red shot fired above me and I ducked.

"I shot the one in front of you, but more poured out of that door! What do we do!?" Sebastian said as he fired at another Cyberman, hitting him in the chest.

The plasma shot caused the Cyberman to stumble backwards, but apart from a slight mark to the armour, it was unharmed.

"Did you shoot the one in front of me in the head?" I asked as we ducked behind to two metal bars which helped hold the walkway up.

"Yeah, but I couldn't see the others heads… I don't know what to do!" Sebastian said and I saw fear in his eyes as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

I heard Lauren let out a horrific war cry, one she did when she was seriously pissed. I heard Todd telling Jake to get down and I realised he was my responsibility and I was going to keep him safe.

"Get behind me!" I said before jumping up and running back towards the Cybermen.

I saw two of them, as more shots from behind them were fired at me. They turned to meet me and I shot the first one in the head. The shot ripped through the metal and ripped into the deformed brain. I turned to face the second Cyberman and found my back against the railings, with a perilous drop to the factory floor below.

The Cyberman launched both arms at me and I fell to my knees. He hit the railings and I was perfectly underneath him as his face looked down to face the kick ass end of my gun. I fired and his head shot back and sent him crashing into the wall behind.

Another shot missed me by inches and I grabbed Sebastian out of the way as a second shot flew towards his head.

"You will be deleted!" The Cyberman shouted in unison and their mouth lights gave away that there three more facing us.

I took out the middle Cyberman before his mouth piece light went out.

A red shot flew past me and I heard Sebastian grunt in pain. He was holding his shoulder and I pulled him to the ground as to avoid more shots and to provide us with a little surprise cover, although the only thing protecting us was the hope they could see only as much as we could.

"You ok?" I asked as I looked at his wound. A shot had hit him in the shoulder and he was bleeding quite badly.

"Yeah, it don't half hurt though." Sebastian said and I tore his sleeve off. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from bleeding. Hold it on your arm, Todd has the medical supplies." I said and then a shot ricocheted across the floor near me. "Stay here!"

I jumped up and ran forward. I felt the two remaining Cybermen begin to move forward. Grabbing hold of the railing I jumped off of the walkway and swung behind them. I landed with precision and shot the first Cyberman in the head before he had turned around.

Holding my gun forward, I made to shoot the second but he surprising swung out and knocked the gun from my hands, over the railings and out of the sight.

He picked me up by my throat and pinned me to the wall.

"You will be Deleted!" The Cyberman said chillingly cold into my face.

I smiled at him as I heard a gun that was in the process of being fired sound. The back of his head exploded and he fell to the floor. I dropped to my knees and looked at Sebastian.

"Thanks… again." I said before pulling myself up. The firing below had stopped and I could here the sound of metal climbing stairs. "Whatever happened down there, it's over. There coming for us. We need to go, now!" I said pulling him down the corridor we had been about to enter before the attack.

"We can't just walk away! They might need us!" Sebastian said pulling out of my grip as we were halfway down the corridor.

Before I could reply, the lights flickered on and the corridor was illuminated. The corridor was pure silver metal, and bent at the end, leading off in a different direction.

"That's better." I said before turning back to Sebastian who was nursing his shoulder. "Were no good to them dead! And we're not walking away!" I stated as I heard the approach of metal feet. "We're running!"

And with that I grabbed his arm and pulled him hurtling down the corridor with me.

To my annoyance, the corridors were like a maze and soon neither of us had anyway of being able to tell where we were.

"Ok, I think it's pretty obvious we're lost!" Sebastian said as he looked around another metal corridor, identical to the twenty something before it.

"Yeah… but I don't think they are!" I said nodding towards the five Cybermen heading towards them.

Sebastian raised his gun and shot two in the head before they could return fire. I reached for my own gun, only to remember it was somewhere in the factory below.

Shots fired back and I pulled Sebastian around the corner of the corridor before we could get hit.

We ran for three corridors straight until I stopped and he looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I began to look over the corridor, I was looking for something specific and knew that I had barely any chance of finding it.

"How many shots have you got left?" I asked absentmindedly as I searched my pockets in my jacket and jeans.

"One." Sebastian said as he unloaded his gun and looked at the ammo box.

I turned to look at Sebastian and noticed the ring on his finger.

"That ring! Is it gold?" I asked as he looked at the ring and I noticed his eyes seemed to become a little more hazy.

"Yes… my mother gave it me." Sebastian said as he wiped his thumb over the ring. "How is this important?"

"Do you think your mother would buy you another ring?" I asked as I heard the metal footsteps getting louder as the enemy approached.

"She's dead." Sebastian said with a sigh and I stopped with my plans and looked down, feeling stupid.

"It's ok. We'll find something else, there must be some gold around here somewhere… don't be stupid Joseph, your in a Cyberman factory… that'd be like keeping air born cancer where humans lived." I said to myself as I looked down at the floor.

It couldn't end this way. We could keep running… but I knew deep down they would catch us. This was their home and no one gets lost in their own home.

"Use it." Sebastian said quietly and I looked up to see his hand open and the ring sparkling in his palm. "My mum would want me to live more then she would care about the ring."

I smiled at Sebastian and took the ring. I unloaded his gun and took out the final plasma shot.

"Right. You did chemistry in the agency classes didn't you?" I asked and he nodded at me, somewhat confused. "Good, because you should never do this at home." I said with a wink before opening the plasma shot to reveal a blue liquid. The opening was just big enough to fit the ring in.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked as the Cybermen rounded the corner and began walking towards us quicker.

"Plasma and Gold don't mix. The plasma wraps around the gold causing it to implode, gold fragments then dissolve igniting the plasma and transforming it into liquid gold… explosive liquid gold. And for the Cybermen, plasma and lasers hurt them… but you give them gold, or more to the point, an explosion of gold… you've got a firecracker." I said with a smile as I dropped the ring in the plasma shot and stood up to walk towards the Cybermen.

They raised their guns but I beat them to it.

"Stop!" I yelled as I noticed the ticking time bomb in my hands. "I've got a present for you!"

"A gift will not be accepted. You will be deleted!" The front Cyberman said as he stepped forward.

"Oh, come on… I made you a firecracker…" I said before launching it towards them and smiling as it dropped to there feet. "A firecracker from hell that is!"

I turned and ran, dragging Sebastian with me and around the corner of the corridor. An explosion ripped through the hallways and we were both knocked to our feet, Sebastian crying out in pain as he banged his injured shoulder.

Looking around the corner I saw the melting remains of the three Cybermen and smiled.

"Well, that went well." I said with a smile and turned back around to Sebastian.

I was met with an icy hand grabbing my throat. Around fifteen Cybermen were stood with us. The one who had me by the throat had a transparent skull and it's brain was showing.

"So… you're the leader… you better get me deleted then hadn't you!" I spat as I struggled in his grip.

"You will help us!" The Cyber Leader said and I froze as I saw familiar faces within the ranks of the Cybermen.

Lauren, Luke, Todd, Jake and now Sebastian were being held by the Cybermen.

"Why should I help you?" I asked as the Cyber Leader held me by my throat like a rag doll.

"Because if you don't, you will watch your comrades deleted… shortly followed by yourself." The Cyber Leader said and I felt my heart raise faster as the Cyber Guns were raised to the heads of both Luke and Todd.

"What do you need?" I asked weakly as my throat began throbbing from the Cyber Leaders grip.

"We need you to activate the weapon of the Great Vampires, as only something it recognizes as a pure living specimen can use it. It shall release all of the power it has drained from the many years of it's life into our Triton Missiles… We shall take this galaxy for our empire, and you shall help us." The Cyber Leader said and I almost sensed pride in his voice.

And then I was dragged down the corridor and through the building… which I now knew to be a cyber weapon factory.

…...

**So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just had to get the Gold scene in there as I miss that about them, it used to be there only weakness! **

**HAHA! **

**Hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**: D**


	10. The Boy From The Stars

**Hey everyone! So, your brand new chapter is here. This chapter is quite tense and chilling, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Have fun.**

**: D**

…**...**

I was dragged back into the huge room that we had desperately tried to escape from. This time, I was on a middle level in the middle of the room where the huge spiralling control panel was that stretched to the roof.

The column in the middle of the control panel gradually increased in width until it reached the ceiling and covered most of it. It was transparent, filled with a green liquid which I guessed was some sort of stabiliser.

In the middle of the green liquid was the energy source, the Star Heart. It sat in a metal like claw the size of a large human hand. It was just a small box, with blue glowing patterns that ran through it.

As we approached, the Cyber Leader walked forward and met two other Cybermen.

"Retrieve the device, they will activate it's power." The Cyber Leader told the two Cybermen.

They retreated back to the control panel, activating the machine. The claw withdrew, bringing the Star Heart with it.

A small square section of the control panel opened aside and the Star Heart was produced from out of it.

A podium rose in front of us and the Cyber Leader placed the Star Heart onto it.

"Who will do it?" The Cyber Leader asked as he looked at us all.

"I will." Lauren said and the Cybermen accompanied her to the Star Heart.

It took Lauren three minutes before she admitted defeat, and after Todd failed as well, the Cyber Leader became impatient and ordered their deaths.

"NO!" I yelled as Lauren and Todd were about to be executed. "Let me try first, before anyone has to die!"

The Cyber Leader looked at me, his blank face not showing anything about his emotions… if he even had any left.

"If you do not succeed, they will die." The Cyber Leader and I stepped forward.

I looked at the device and touched it, trying to see if it reacted to my touch. It hummed gently, but did no more then that.

"Come on, help me out here." I whispered gently as everyone watched me cautiously.

"Having trouble?" Someone close asked me and I shivered… it wasn't a cyber voice and it wasn't anyone from our group.

It was a male. He walked around the podium to face me and I looked at him. He was like Beth had been in the hallway, almost transparent and shining slightly.

"Don't look at me. They can't see me. Slide your hand down the right side of the device." He said and I looked back down at the Star Heart.

I slid my hand down the right side and the colouring changed from blue to green.

"Continue! You are activating it!" The Cyber Leader said with a hint of excitement and I nodded at him.

"Now, rest your hand on the top of the device and press down for three seconds." I did so and the colouring turned red. "And now press both your hands on either size and squeeze."

I squeezed the box and the colouring changed to yellow. It glowed bright and began to shake. Three pins shot out a struck my hand.

Blood trickled down the pins and into the heart, which then lit up bright red.

"It is activating!" The Cyber Leader said and the ghost laughed.

"Nope, your gonna want to run now." The ghost said and I looked at him confused. "You didn't activate it, you opened it. That star has been compressed for millions of years, imagine the power it's drawn. It will destroy this planet and bring life to the desolate ones around it… so, you need to get out of the base before it, well, gets ripped to shreds…"

The Star Heart rose into the air and the Cybermen all looked at it, as if mesmerized.

A bolt of white light struck out and hit the console, much like a solar flare. The control exploded and the Cybermen screamed as the rest of the group fell back.

The Cyber Leader turned on me, looking at me with emotionless anger.

"What have you done?!" The Cyber Leader screamed as another shot of light hit the wall and ripped through the metal.

"Do you know why they call it a Star Heart? Because that's exactly what it is. And that star is opening and de-compressing. Everything will die, including you and this desolate world." I said as I ran back and avoided his clutches. I turned to the group who looked at me confused. "RUN!" I yelled and they all ran towards the entrance.

I followed, a blast of light hitting the walkway and I felt it collapsing beneath my feet. I jumped onto the railings and in one fluid movement front flipped onto the stairs as the control platform walkway fell away.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I arrived at the entrance and shot through it. The cave began to fall in and I scrambled through the darkness.

I got to the opening and found I couldn't remember which way to turn. One led to a dead end and the other led to freedom. I turned right, sprinting up the cave.

A piece of the cave roof hit me on the arm and I hit the floor. My shoulder ached as I pulled myself up, dragging myself off the floor of sharp rocks. Running forward, I finally saw the light. But I also noticed that no one was there.

Part of me hoped they had teleported back to the Time Agency, but another part of me feared they had gone the wrong way.

I turned to go back, just in case, but the light from the star was approaching and had already cut off the cave entrance. They would be dead by now.

My heart hurt slightly at the thought of losing Lauren and Todd as I turned back and carried on running. I got out into the open and my Vortex Manipulator re-activated. Looking back once more, I pressed in the co-ordinates and vanished from sight as the star encompassed the planet and gave life to the dying galaxy.

I arrived back in the landing room; a room where all the Time Agents in the field arrived back to, and found the rest of the group waiting. They were panting and bloodied but seemed fine… but Sebastian wasn't there.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked looking worried as Lauren and Todd hugged me tightly.

"He's fine, the nurses took him as soon as we got here, they're working on his arm." Todd said patting me on my shoulder as Lauren stepped back.

"How did you do that? Open the Star Heart?" Lauren asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later, I need to check Sebastian's ok and then we need to de-brief with, I imagine, General Hardwick." I said before exiting the room after smiling at Luke and Jake.

Walking to the hospital ward, which was on the same floor for practicality, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to find no one there and I turned back, almost jumping out of my skin as the ghost was there again.

"Sorry, but I needed to let you know something, before I got dragged back." The ghost said and I looked at him, he was wearing a Vortex Manipulator.

"You were a Time Agent?" I asked and he nodded, looking sad. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you, what happens to you is a fixed point, but I can at least warn you. I was a Time Agent, a weapon's rookie. My name was Thomas Jones. I really tried, I thought I was good at my job… but I got fired by General Hardwick… but one of the commanders had other ideas… don't trust He…" Thomas began but he was cut off. "Oh god, I don't want to go back! NO! BEWARE OF THE WALKWAY!"

And then he was gone, like a dying light bulb he just flickered away.

I felt sick and worried. Something was going seriously wrong here and I needed to find out what.

Walking back down the corridor, I was determined to find out what had happened to these people… but first, I needed to check the one I was responsible for was ok.

…...

**SO! The next chapter will be fun, but I can only say we are nowhere near closer to discovering what the Walkway is! But when you do, I promise you will be in for a treat!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know!**

**: D**


	11. Temporal Time

**SO! Time to get back to the Doctor and Rose! **

**Here is your brand new chapter!**

**: D**

…**...**

I sat in an interrogation room, listening half heartedly as I was de-briefed.

General Hardwick has questioned me about how I had opened the Star Heart, but I just told her that the device had shown me how to operate it. Lauren and Todd had looked at me suspiciously, but I just winked at them quickly and returned to the conversation.

I knew she probably hadn't believed me, but General Hardwick knew who to trust and who not to.

Sebastian was fine and recovering well, showing off his war wound to all the other rookies who would gaze at him like he was a god… though there were some jealous faces as well.

After the De-Brief I dragged myself back to my office. Lauren and Todd were waiting for me there.

"It's half eleven, what the hell are you two doing up?" I asked, knowing that I should be resting as well.

"We need to know how you opened the Star Heart." Todd said as he shut the door behind me. "Cause it never spoke to us."

"Yeah, so unless you've got some sort of magic device up your sleeve, I don't see how you did it." Lauren said as she leant against her desk, arms folded and eyes suspiciously analysing me.

"Fine." I said with a sigh as I walked to my desk and sat on the table. "Did you two know Beth Broady?"

"What, the rookie who got fired? Yeah, I said hello to her once or twice, why?" Todd asked as Lauren kept her gaze on me from her desk.

"Yeah, mission went wrong or something. Except, when I was with the Doctor and I was tracking this mutated human called Cassandra, I ran into Beth." I said as Lauren and Todd looked confused. "Except… it was like she was a ghost. She seemed to shimmer as if she was, some sort of… I don't know, like a ghost."

"What did she say?" Lauren asked as she began to type on her computer, seemingly looking for something on it.

"She told me to beware of a place called the Walkway. She seemed really scared, she said something about being in time, or something. I don't know, all I know is she was terrified and then she vanished." I said as I rubbed my temple. "Then, another one appeared, Thomas Jones. He told me how to activate the Star Heart, he was there, but only I could see him. He told me to beware of the Walkway when we got back here. He said that Hardwick had fired him, but one of the Commanders had other ideas. He was going to tell me there name, but he also vanished before it happened."

Lauren was typing faster now as Todd and me looked over at her.

"Ok, so I've cross reference both Beth Broady's file with Thomas Jones' file. Both were fired, obviously. Both for failed missions of high importance, leading to others being at risk. Both mind wiped, although weird thing is, there's no brainwave data on file and obviously there should be as to store the memories for the Archivist before termination occurs. Now, here's a funny little detail… it says that they were both escorted out of the base by a Commander… it was Hewitt. He escorted both of them off base." Lauren said as we both walked around to look at her computer. "Todd, you're better at this then me. Can you cross reference these details with everyone on file… if there's a pattern then Hewitt's up to something."

Todd ran to his computer, typing furiously as he cross referenced through every file on the database.

"I've set up a arc loop so they can't track what I'm doing. Give me a minute and we'll have the answers we need." Todd said as he typed furiously.

The minutes passed slowly, but eventually there was a result.

"Oh god." Todd said finally as myself and Lauren looked up from our desks. "James Bradley, Aaron Lomas, Sophia Hendricks… the list goes on. And it's always Hewitt. But, sometimes there are other commanders as well. Hilda Smith, one of the Scout Commanders is up there as well… and two Weapons Commanders… um, David Brown and Lance Goss."

"Not Goss, he's my Commander… like Hewitt is yours Joe. What are they doing with them?" Lauren asked, but before she had an answer my computer started to beep.

"What's that?" Todd asked as I rushed back to my desk.

"Tardis tracker, it's picked up a temporal disturbance. I'm getting the readings now… Oh crap, Reapers…" I said as I looked at the readings which were showing abnormal frequency in line with a Time Reaper attack.

"You can't go down there, you know the rules Joe. We can't stop Time Reapers, they'll kill you." Lauren said as she looked at the screen beside me. "They'll get the Doctor anyway, he can't even escape _them._"

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. I'm going to kill this man and you two aren't going to stop me… I don't know when I'll be back, tell Hardwick where I've gone… and if you don't mind snooping on Commander Hewitt that would be great! Thanks!" I said and pressed in the co-ordinates of the Doctor's position.

"Joe!" I heard Todd yell but I just smiled, disappearing in a flash.

…...

Time Reapers were beings that lived in the Time Vortex their selves. They only appeared when Paradoxes were so great that the result would not only change the course of time, but also affect the person who had caused the paradox in the first place. This puzzled me as I wondered what the Doctor could have possibly done to cause the Time Reapers to appear.

I landed outside a church. It was somewhere on Earth, and the co-ordinates said it was London, in England.

Then I heard it, the screeching of the Time Reapers as they attempted to get into the church, smashing into it with all their might. Luckily, due to the Church being old, it would take them longer to get into it… time affected them in strange ways, but eventually, nothing would stand in the way of their prey.

They hadn't seen me, probably too busy attempting to get into the church. This whole planet was being sterilised by them, every living thing would die sooner or later… this would not be good for anyone on this planet.

I heard a car screech around the corner near the church, I snuck a glance quickly as I watched the man inside throw his hands in the air as if he was about to hit something. The car screeched again then vanished into thin air.

My head raced as my mind worked out that someone was meant to be hit by that car, and the Doctor had saved them. I snuck around the church, confused by one thing about my diagnosis of the incident. Why would the Doctor be affected by any humans death… unless… Rose.

I banged on the side door of the church. A shuffling came and I heard the familiar northern accent telling people to get back from the door, as it might be a trap.

I knocked it again, slightly lighter this time.

"Who is it?" The Doctor asked and I could feel he was being cautious.

"A friend, now open the frigging door before I get my head ripped off!" I yelled angrily as I looked up to see a Reaper gliding towards me. "Hurry up!"

The door opened and I rushed in, pushing past the Doctor before he had a chance to even see me. I heard him shut the door and lock it with his Sonic Screwdriver before he turned to look at me.

"Joseph! What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked as he looked around the small church side room.

"You cause a massive temporal paradox and you don't expect anyone to notice. We got readings of Arton energy, put two and two together and got you. They sent me to help you." I said as I concocted my lie.

This man made my skin crawl, but I needed him on side.

"Yeah, you've got a point there. Rose saved her dad, affecting the past, present and future all at once." The Doctor said grimly as he walked back into the church main foyer.

"There's a car out there, waiting for her dad." I said solemnly and the Doctor nodded.

"Rose. Look who I found." The Doctor said as he nudged Rose and Rose looked up to see me.

"Joseph!" She said, jumping up and hugging me. "It's been a while."

"Hasn't it just. Ah, Satellite Five, those were the days… exploding suns, crazy trampoline skin grafts." I said as I returned the hug.

Rose was an ok girl. I wasn't much of a people person, but I almost liked her… shame I would have to kill her friend.

"Yeah, well I messed up here." Rose said as she looked at her Dad and who I guessed to be her mum, with her as a baby, arguing behind her.

"Hey, don't you worry… trust me, people will do anything to save their fathers." I said knowing full well she had no clue that I was deadly serious.

"Rose, come here a minute." Her Dad shouted and Rose left myself and the Doctor to it.

"Any ideas how were going to stop them?" The Doctor asked me as he turned to face me.

"Hey, you're the Time Lord." I laughed slightly and he chuckled to himself. "In all seriousness, I could take us all away with my Vortex Manipulator… but the Earth would still be dead and empty of all life, he needs to die Doctor… can you smell burning?"

The Doctor looked at his pocket and pulled out a red hot key. He threw it to the floor and it rose into the air, a lock forming around it. The Tardis began to materialise very slowly in the middle of the pews, surrounded by a gold light.

"The Key, it still linked to the Tardis! I can use the engines to get everyone back and fix everything!" The Doctor said as he stood up and addressed everyone. "Now! I can get us all home, but nobody can touch that key! No one, not anyone! Alright, you touch that key and it's all over!" The Doctor addressed as he smiled almost gleefully.

I felt my stomach churn at the thought of the Doctor's joy… the man who had killed so many and destroyed so much.

"Well done." I said as the Doctor wandered back over to me with a smile.

"Well, it's a start… let's just hope this church is old enough to hold them back until the Tardis is ready." The Doctor said before looking up at Rose. "No!"

I spun around to find Rose having her baby self thrust onto her by her Dad, for some unknown reason.

The Blinovitch Limitation Effect was an effect that caused a small disturbance in time when two versions of the same thing from different eras of time touched.

A Reaper appeared in the middle of the church, screaming in anger as it flew around the guests, looking for the oldest. The time disturbance caused by Rose holding her younger self had been enough of a time blip to weaken the church enough for one Reaper to get through.

"Me! I'm the oldest! You can see that, take me!" The Doctor yelled and I ran forward, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

The reaper ate him alive, chewing down on him until he was gone.

"NO!" I yelled in anger as the reaper killed my only chance of getting my father back.

Because that was the truth, if I could kill a younger version of the Doctor, which I hoped this would be, then my father would live… I knew the consequences, but right not I wasn't prepared to listen to them.

The Reaper flew into the still materialising Tardis and both vanished from sight.

The Doctor was dead, the Tardis was gone, the Earth was destroyed… and all I could think about, was the book on the Vicar's pedestal; the title read 'The Religion of Alchemo'.

…...

**SO! Bit of a cliff-hanger ending there! Remember, Alchemo is the long running story arc for the entire story, but maybe you'll get an answer from the book!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**: D Let me Know! : D**


	12. A Father's Day

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews and support! Here is your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

I sat on a pew reading the book I had hoped would answer all of my questions… it did not.

The book was empty except for the first page. An extract that was worn and old sat at the top of the page. I squinted in the fading light of the church; which coincidently reflected the sombre room, and read the extract.

'_Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo. Alchemo…'_

I sighed as I flicked through the book. Whatever wrote this was crazy and stupid… why would you just repeat a word?

Standing up, I looked for the vicar and for a moment I felt perplexed as I couldn't find him… until I realised he'd been eaten.

"What do we do?" Rose asked me as she sat across from me in another pew.

I sat back down in my pew, putting the book to the right of me on the pew.

"I could take you all out of here… but the moment I did we would cause a paradox like no other. I would literally be ripped apart, my original planet is a place called Herox Seventeen, a human colony developed in the 52nd century. As all of Earth has now been, sterilised by the reapers, my ancestors would be dead and I'd cease to exist. And as for you, well, you'd all get thrown into the void… and trust me, you don't ever want to go there." I said as I shrugged at Rose. "So basically, unless your Dad wants to go outside and have a little fun with the car that keeps appearing, were all dead."

"No. There must be a way, the Doctor might save us, he might…" Rose began but I cut her off.

"The Doctor is dead. He can't help us now… only one person can." I said harshly as I looked past Rose, in the direction of her dad.

"I can't, he's my dad." Rose said as she looked back her father. "Peter Tyler, the best dad ever… I'm not going to let him die out there."

"No, you'll just let him die in here instead." I said and Rose looked down. I changed my approach, becoming sympathetic. "I'm sorry… it's not easy to lose someone close."

"It's ok… I just don't want to lose him again." Rose said as she began to cry.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. I'd never hugged anyone like this before, it was full of hope and acceptance.

"Rose." Peter said as he approached.

I let go of her and Rose stood up as Jackie watched in the background, obviously still in shock.

"There's a car outside… it's waiting for me." Peter said as tears trickled down his face. "My little girl, all grown up. Thank you, thank you my baby for these extra hours."

Peter hugged Rose, who began to cry. I felt my eyes begin to burn up and I reached up to my face. My eyes felt wet… it was strange, as if I was… crying.

"I never asked your name." Peter said to me as he looked up from his hug with Rose.

"Joseph, Joseph Bailey." I said with a small smile and Peter held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Joseph Bailey, I'm Peter Tyler, and you better look out for my little girl while the Doctor isn't around." Peter said as I shook his hand, he smiled at me but his eyes were serious and tragic.

"I will, Mr Tyler." I said as I realised that I was about to watch Rose lose her father, just as I had. "Good luck."

"Dad, don't do this." Rose said as Jackie walked forward.

"What's happening, Pete what's going on?" Jackie asked as she stepped forward, holding onto baby Rose.

"Oh, Jacks…" Peter began and I stepped away, letting the family say there final goodbyes, goodbyes that should never have been.

I went back over and picked up the Alchemo book. Looking at the cover, something felt wrong. It was a different colour and the title read: The Bible.

I dropped the book and looked around. There were no others and this was definitely the place I left it. I knew there was a chance that the temporal displacement that Rose had caused by coming into contact with her younger self may have caused a temporal bleed, allowing a different book to encompass the oldest book in the room… but why that one.

What was Alchemo? Was it connected to this Walkway and the ghosts. I doubted it, as the ghosts would have mentioned it. But I felt unnerved and scared as I turned back. I heard a screeching crash and a shout.

Running forward, I saw Peter Tyler lying on the road. Rose was leant next to him as the driver had gotten out, looking shocked. I walked forward to the Doctor, who was watching from a short distance.

"Will she be ok?" I asked as I looked around, noticing the distinct lack of reapers and the sound of the city as time rewrote itself again.

"Eventually… It's not easy, losing people." The Doctor said and I looked at him, my head questioning what he meant by that. But I figured he was just being honest.

"No, it's not." I said and we watched as Rose walked back over as Jackie and everyone else gathered around.

The Doctor took hold of her hand and they walked to the Tardis.

"See you around." I said, calling after them as I watched them about to enter the Tardis.

I began to tap in co-ordinates on my Vortex Manipulator when I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up to meet Rose's eyes.

"You made my Dad a promise, a promise that you would be there for me even if the Doctor couldn't. Come with us, even if it's just for a short time… please?" Rose asked and I found myself voluntarily smiling.

"If the Doctor is ok with it?" I asked looking at him, and he nodded with nothing more then a smile. "Well then, I guess I could, just for a bit though."

I was dragged excitedly towards the box as the Doctor stepped in and Rose followed. I looked back on the edge of the door as I viewed the church and Jackie crying. It was sad, but as I turned around I felt all hatred flow away, all sadness followed it out of the door as I stepped forward and the door shut.

"Oh… my… god." I said as I looked around the huge control room.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked as she looked at me happily, although tears still clung to her cheeks.

"It's… It's… It's…" I began as I tried to make sense of what I already knew would boggle my mind.

"Go on, say it, they all say it." The Doctor said as he looked up over the console.

"It's… It's… It's smaller then I had expected." I said and the Doctor frowned before I burst out laughing. "It's bigger on the inside!"

I laughed as I jumped up and down. Forgetting I was in a living machine owned by the man who would or maybe already had killed my father… and I felt safe.

…...

**So! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The next few chapters will be a new adventure for the Doctor, Rose and Joseph! **

**And I promise you, it will be, Fantastic!**

**: D**


	13. Screams of Horror

**Hey everyone! So this chapter begins another original section of chapters before the Empty Child/The Doctor Dances. **

**I really hope you like this one! Were going to a very interesting planet! Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

Several days past and I found myself growing even less worried about the Doctor, although I did retain some of my suspicion.

Today though, there would be no running around getting chased my angry magnets that you weren't supposed to flick or jumping off buildings to land on the backs of giant, what can only be described as, flying fish in what the Doctor called 'The Hararokosha Storm.' It's where tourists from all over the nearby galaxies go every fifteen years to jump on the backs of the giant flying fish, who swarm for one hour every decade and a half. Once your done, you take a leap of faith into a gravity field below. So basically, you fall and then get caught and lowered by an invisible force, but… well, it was amazing.

But today, was what the Doctor called Tardis repair day. Apparently the president of 22nd century Russia wasn't happy with the giant exploding bull in his office and so had ordered the Russian military to fire a newly developed ultra sonic laser cannon at the Tardis, doing barely any damage, but the Doctor wanted to make sure.

So here I was, wandering the corridors after refusing Rose's offer of joining her in the swimming pool.

The hallways stretched endlessly, each with twists and turns before meeting a new one and splitting off into new and unexplored directions.

Some doors I pressed the button on the side and found rooms of enchantment, such as the room with Anti Gravity, where you are immediately picked off of your feet and glide around the room until you can make it back to the door. Another room showed me an entire art gallery, stretching for what seemed to be forever, full of exhibits. Half an hour in, I turned to head back to the entrance door, only to find it had moved with me, and was now embedded in the right hand side wall. I exited the room and carried on.

I found a room with a balcony over a garden. Descending some stairs I had located behind another door, I entered the garden which was full of birds. They were of immense colour and variety, all of them soaring up to a sky that seemed to go on forever.

Another room showed me a collection of what looked like a million billion tea pots. Needless to say I pressed the button on the door again, watched as it closed and moved on.

I pressed another button on another door on the Tardis and I found it wouldn't open. I pressed again, and then thinking like a pure genius, I did the one thing that all pure geniuses do in a situation like this… I kicked the door, really hard.

Pain shot up my leg and for about twenty seconds I stood jumping around, holding my leg and shouting a consistent "OW!"

"Having fun?" The Doctor asked as he appeared around a corner, his head bobbing out of another doorway.

"It won't open!" I said, putting my foot down as the Doctor walked over to me.

"That's because it's not a calibrated room, there's nothing inside it. No point walking into nothing now is there." The Doctor said with a smile as he nodded for me to follow him.

I knew instantly he was lying. I didn't get a Double Quantum Diploma in it for nothing. I followed him back to the control room, where Rose also was. She was currently drying her hair with a towel after her swim in the pool.

"Right. So, I know I said no adventures today, but I was lying. So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked us as I sat down next to Rose on the yellow matted seat.

"Surprise us! But it better be somewhere good and have no danger whatsoever!" Rose stated as she looked at the Doctor seriously.

We all burst out laughing and the Doctor ran around the console, moving levers and setting co-ordinates. With a bump we were off as the living machine flew us through time and space.

I watched as the Doctor continued to run around, the ship moving with him like a sort of dance that made perfect harmony… but harmonies can also go wrong. My concentration was ruined as I was thrown forward from my seat; along with Rose, and onto the steely meshed floor. I pulled myself up as the Tardis exploded in sparks and I held on as we were thrown about the place.

"What's going on!" I asked as I managed to stand up, only to be thrown to my knees again.

To say how much I hated the Doctor, he did have perfect balance as he ran around the ship.

"We've been caught in a huge EMP explosion!" The Doctor said, looking at the scanner.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked the Doctor, but he was too busy so I pitched in.

"It's an Electromagnetic pulse. Like, an explosion of energy that causes anything electrical to cut out and die." I said to Rose before turning my attention to the Doctor. "But you said this ship is alive, surely it can get through this!"

"Easily!" The Doctor yelled, but his face remained glued to the scanner. "But this isn't an explosion, this is a full on continuous pulse… one powerful to breach the Time Vortex, which let me tell you, is no easy thing."

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked as I held on as the Tardis shook again, throwing us all around.

"Well, I think it's time to go meet the neighbours!" The Doctor said, pulling the lever and an explosion of sparks erupted from the main console.

Even the Doctor was knocked off his feet as we landed, which sent us all flying.

"Right then, come on!" The Doctor said standing up and walking towards the door.

I walked to the door, completely forgetting that I had taken off my Vortex Manipulator and my force field strap after getting into bed last night.

I felt my gun at my side, and that was all my mind seemed to care about at that moment in time.

Walking towards the door behind Rose and the Doctor, I thought of the monsters lurking behind. Maybe it was a city made of diamonds and was being controlled by the Fullio's of the diamond planet Fullion. Or, maybe it was the Cybermen again, determined to breach the Time Vortex and travel. Or maybe it was…

My dreams were quashed as we exited the Tardis.

We were on a sort of beach, a small shanty town shack stood in front of us. To the right an entire city of shanty towns stretched down the beach.

"Well, this wasn't what I had expected." The Doctor said, looking down at the shanty town.

"It's not exactly high tech." Rose said as she pointed to the shanty house. "It's more like heading to Asda and ending up at Netto."

"Oh, I've forgot my Vortex Manipulator, I'll just go and get it." I said as I remembered my other gear.

The Doctor and Rose didn't turn around, the Doctor just nodded before leaning down and sniffing the sand.

I turned with thoughts of my equipment in my head but I froze at the sight before my eyes. It was… incredible.

"Rose, you know you said how it was like looking for Asda and then arriving at Netto." I asked, not turning to look at her.

"Yeah?" Rose asked absentmindedly and I guessed she still hadn't turned around.

"In the future, Netto is taken over by Asda. What I'm trying to say is, I think I just found Asda…" I turned back to look at them and also found them now staring up at the image in front of us.

A huge futuristic city stood to the right off the land, surrounded by green grass just over a slope that led down to the beach. It must have only two miles away. It stood proudly as there was only one border connecting it to the rest of the land and the sea surrounded it like a moat.

Before I could take anymore of it's beauty in. A male scream echoed behind me.

In an instance, we all turned and ran to the scream that was full of horrific anger and pain… and what we found next, was even worse.

…...

**SO! The next chapter will be hopefully really good, I hope you enjoy!**

**: D** **Let Me Know What You Thought! : D**


	14. A Body and A Lady

**Hey everyone! Here is your brand new chapter and I can promise a bit of a mystery in this chapter, along with some new friends!**

**Enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

We arrived at the first street of the shanty town to find a scene of chaos.

Two masked men with black leather armour on were stood over a young man's body, another young man crying and holding the first man's hand.

"Please, I'm sorry. Please don't kill him!" The young man shouted as he nursed the other man.

A lot of people were stood around the houses, some looking frightened, others looking furious and a couple ushering their children inside their homes, looking back nervously.

"Citizen, your partner did not pay the full donation of tax. Therefore, he will receive the registered legal action. He will be prosecuted." The first masked man said, before aiming his gun at the man. "The prosecution finds you guilty."

A shot was fired and the weak man collapsed into the others arms.

"NO! AAHH!" The second man cried as he cradled the first man, whispering things to him.

"What the hell!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

The two masked men raised their guns at us, but I stepped in front of the Doctor and Rose, raising my own gun.

"Stand down citizen, there are two of us." The second masked man said.

"Yeah, and against me, that means you're still outnumbered." I said, arming my gun before a flash of sparks hit the masked men's guns and they powered down.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, no need for violence." The Doctor said, stepping for as he held the sonic screwdriver. "Now, you've obviously done what you were sent here for, we mean you no harm."

The two guards looked at each other, obviously communicating in a way that meant we wouldn't here.

"We shall return in one hour, be gone when we return or you will be arrested for threatening the guard of the kings royal court." The first masked man said, before jumping on a speeder and flying into the air towards the city.

The second masked man jumped on his speeder and flew up as well, following the first back to the city.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked the man who was laying with the other man, holding him. "Who was he."

"He was my boyfriend, Tyrone Midaraghare. He was a good man." The young man said, cradling the boy. "I'm Kieron, Kieron Rumbanine…" Kieron carried on cradling Tyrone, crying to himself.

"What are you all looking at, go back home!" A woman yelled as she and another man walked across.

The woman was a little older, she must have been in her early forties. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and was about five foot eleven in height. She walked with a cane which hand a blue crystal in the top of it. The man with her had broad big shoulders, grey balding hair and an angry looking face, he looked in his sixties.

The citizen's departed quickly as the woman stepped forward. She looked us up and down before dismissing us.

"Jonathon, move Tyrone's body from the street. Put him in the morgue. We'll bury him tomorrow. Take Kieron with you… he's going to need our help." The woman said as she put her hand on Kieron's shoulder as the big man; Jonathon; picked up Tyrone's body. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, my lady." Kieron said, still holding Tyrone's hand as he was carried away.

The woman watched them leave before turning on us.

"Right, who are you and how in Mertar's name did you get here?!" The woman said as she walked towards us, pointing her cane towards us in a threatening manner.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and he's Joseph. We came here in our ship… and you are?" The Doctor asked and the woman's face seemed incredibly confused.

"But no ship has been able to get to our country for over one hundred years. The EMP, it stops even other countries from getting to this island…" The woman said as she looked at us confused, before remembering the Doctor's question. "You may call me the Lady."

"Right, now that's sorted, any idea where we are?" The Doctor asked as he looked around. "Only, the EMP fried our systems navigations and I didn't get a chance to look around before those things started killing… oh, and while your explaining it all to me, who were those things and why did they kill that young man."

"His name was Tyrone… you really don't know where you are?" The Lady asked, looking at them suspiciously. "Well, come along then… I suppose I had better give you all the facts."

The Lady walked us through the Shanty Town, she leaned on her cane as she moved, although I suspected it was more for show then the fact she actually needed it. Curtains and blinds occasionally twitched and it felt like a million eyes were on us.

I quickly noticed two me following us, I looked back and one of the men nodded to me, as if to say they were The Lady's guards.

Approaching the biggest makeshift building around, the Lady entered with the three of us following her in. The two men following us took up positions either side of the door.

We entered an average size room. A fan rotated above our heads and the only light came from the windows which had open horizontal blinds on them.

A huge wooden centre table stood in the middle. There was no space under the table and it looked like it was really just a smoothen down wooden block. Maps and pins along with papers and pens sat on the table.

The Lady nodded to chairs against the back wall. We all grabbed one as the Lady sat in another chair on the other side of the wooden table.

"You are on the planet of Therox. We are a settlement of…" The Lady began but the Doctor cut her off.

"Settlement of fiftieth generation human's. I've always wanted to come to Therox! The Androni islands, the city of the Empire Dusts. The…" The Doctor's face suddenly turned serious as he stopped. "The planet of un-limitless possibilities, the only planet in the galaxy which can support life perfectly… shipping out it's resources to the rest of the galaxy, making incredible amounts of profit and keeping all of it's citizen's wealthy and happy for a millennia…"

"And it's true. For the rest of the planet, but… there was a shooting star, or a meteorite or something that fell to the sky over three hundreds years ago and, if I remember my history lessons, the other countries on the planet wanted to know what it had been… if it was anything dangerous. But the young man who found it… Hirgoth, he killed king Bondis of this country; Mertar, and replaced him in less then a day. One day later he set up the EMP field, somehow… and we've had no contact with anyone else for three hundred years. The city was forcefully emptied and we were forced to build these shacks, this Shanty Town." The Lady said as she sighed sadly.

"So who lives in the city now?" The Doctor asked, looking at the Lady as she shifted in her seat.

"The royal court and the king, whoever that is now anyway. And, of course, the Collectors." The Lady said as she shuddered slightly.

"The people who killed Tyrone?" I asked and the Lady nodded.

"But, why did they kill him?" Rose asked, looking confused as she looked around the room.

"We still work… we're forced to work. Farming, fishing, mechanics. We are the work force of Mertar. Without us, this country, it's kings and courts would collapse." The Lady said as she looked at us seriously.

"So why not just stop, why not say no?" I asked as Rose hummed in agreement with me.

"That's what Tyrone was planning… a revolution. Stop working, wait for the Collector's to come and then kill them… keep slaughtering them until there were more of us then them, then take their guns and attack the city… But someone told the Royal Court or King, or maybe just the Collector's. Because they came here and did that, blaming him for not paying tax… but it wasn't… they just stopped the revolution stone dead." The Lady finished as she leaned back in her chair. "So now we're back at square one."

Jonathon, the bigger man from earlier entered the room and stood next to the Lady.

"Have the Collector's returned?" The Lady asked and Jonathon shook his head.

"Not yet, my Lady. But they said they would return in an hour, should I find our guests somewhere safe to stay so the Collector's can't find them?" Jonathon asked and the Lady nodded.

"Fantastic! It'll give us a good chance to find our way around this town." The Doctor said standing up as Jonathon walked over to them.

"Doctor, if you are planning on staying here, then could you do me a favour?" The Lady asked as we all looked at her. "Find me the snoop who told on Tyrone, I would like to give him a punishment for what he has done."

"Yes, Lady… Oh, and one last question, why do you call yourself the Lady, what about your real name?" The Doctor asked, looking confused.

"Sometimes, name's give away too much of one's self. I like my privacy Doctor, and I'd rather not have the citizen's know everything about me. I was put in charge of this town by the citizen's and I will help them as best I can, but I will not reveal everything to them, otherwise they may lost hope… for example, our finances. So, I find sometimes that it is best to keep secrets."

"Well, I can't disagree with that." The Doctor said before turning to Jonathon. "Right, lead the way old chap."

I followed the Doctor and Rose out into the streets, walking through the shanty town as more and more people were now on the streets, the commotion of Tyrone's death over.

But the city looming over the town, made me feel like I was being watched… and I didn't like it.

…...

**So! Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapters will be really good, I promise!  
**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.**

**: D**


	15. The Dead City

**Hello peeps! How's it hanging! Rad!... moving on, here is your next chapter!**

**Please enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

The following sunrise; after what I must say was an incredibly rough sleep, the Doctor told both me and Rose to go and talk to the locals about what happened. The Doctor was going to return back to The Lady and see about when the Collector's would return.

As myself and Rose walked out of the house we had been staying in, we were met with Jonathon who walked over to us eagerly.

"I was asked by the Doctor to take you to the busiest street today. He didn't inform me of why, but I imagine it was something to do with the Lady's request yesterday." Jonathon said with a smile as he moved to stand next to me. "Follow me."

As we walked, I noticed that the town was huge and actually quite beautiful. Patterns had been made with scrap and the bare pieces of wood and metal stuck onto houses was done with a sort of elegance, making the houses look much nicer.

"So Jonathon, how long have you lived here?" Rose asked as I caught up to the pair of them, not quite realising that they had quickened their pace.

"All my life, I was born here. The Lady was good to us, looked after our family." Jonathon said as he walked down the road. "I got my job as her chief of security when the last one attempted to kill her, but I broke his neck with my bare hands before he even got into the room. He had been getting greedy, wanting more money. He had tried to convince the rest of us, security, that if we killed her we'd get all the riches and the town. Needless to say when we rejected he attacked us, I killed him after he almost killed two of my friends."

My mind puzzled as I thought of what Jonathon had mentioned in his story, it was strange, but I kept my thoughts to myself as we continued down the street.

We turned a corner to find a bustling street full of people shopping at markets which were lined in the middle and the sides of the street.

"Everything is very cheap, due to the 89% tax rate. Just don't upset anyone, we like everyone to be happy… well, as happy as they can be." Jonathon said before walking back down the street we had come from.

As myself and Rose descended on the market, it was clear she was in a state of unease.

"You ok?" I asked her and she looked at me, like a deer in headlights.

"Oh… I, I couldn't sleep… they just killed him, in the street… like a dog, no, they wouldn't even do that to a dog." Rose said and I pulled her in to a hug.

"Don't worry, we're going to find out whoever did this." I said as I pulled out of the hug and continued down the path. "They can't hide forever, and someone must know something."

"Yeah you're right, we'll find something." Rose said, looking a little more upbeat.

Needless to say, I was incredibly wrong. Not a whisper. Sure, there were some very nice locals who were happy to help with our enquiries, but none of them knew anything. I would have known if they were lying, but not even a whisper of a white lie left their mouths. Sometimes I wished I wasn't a time agent, because then at least I would have had hope that they might have been lying.

We arrived back at the shanty town to find the Doctor sat, looking exactly like we felt.

"Anything?" The Doctor asked and we both shook our heads. "Yeah, me neither. Only that the Collector's will be arriving in half an hour on the east side of the town, near the river. I think we need to get ourselves arrested, because then, hopefully, they'll take us to their prisons, and then, we might get to meet whoever is in charge up there."

"Or, we might get shot." I replied, making Rose giggle slightly.

"Well, that's what you're here for!" The Doctor said with a small laugh.

"What, just cause I'm a good shot?" I asked as we all exited the shanty town and headed towards the east side.

"No, you'd make a good shield as well." The Doctor said with a big wide grin and I just smiled and shook my head.

'_If anyone is going to be a human shield, it will most certainly be him'_ I thought as I watched him walk in front, talking to Rose.

I wanted to kill him in so many ways, but I really wanted to know the man who had killed my father first, all it closure if you will.

"Did Jonathon say anything to you to, anything that might give him away as a suspect?" The Doctor asked but I shook my head, he had said something I found odd, but nothing that would have pointed the finger of suspicion towards him.

"No, nothing." Rose replied as she looked around. "Makes you wonder though, why would anyone grass up someone who would get them out of this hole."

"Because people don't like change… even if it is for the better." The Doctor replied and I couldn't help but agree, there would always be someone who wouldn't side on the good side. Sometimes out of spite, sometimes out of opinion, but mostly out of the fact people hate to be controlled.

Just then, two speeders shot overhead and landed in a square a short distance away. People began to walk over, holding out bags of money and loading them into the backs of the speeders.

"Oi! Remember us!" I yelled and the two Collector's looked at us.

One pressed a button on it's arm and they both froze.

"What are they doing?" I heard Rose ask the Doctor and he pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

Pressing the button on the device, the blue light shone and the sonic screwdriver whirred as the Doctor focused it on them. Looking at it a couple of seconds later, the Doctor seemed to be sure of his results.

"They're robots. A hive mind. These two are different ones then what we encountered yesterday. They're patching the information from yesterday, through the hive mind into them. We'll be arrested in about…" But the Doctor was cut off as the two Collector's re-animated.

"You are not authorised citizens! You have passed your one hour limit! You shall be taken back to the King of Mertar and the royal court where you will be put on trial, with the most possible outcome as execution." One of the Collector's said as they walked forward. "We shall take your weapons and you shall be put in the cells of the King."

"What are our chances of execution?" The Doctor asked with a wide cheeky grin.

"99% chance of execution." The other Collector said as he took my gun and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"And the 1%?" Rose asked as we were dragged to the speeders.

"You shall be made to jump from the top of the Palace of the King." The first Collector said as he shoved me onto the speeder. "Citizen's, we shall return in twenty minutes for your payments. Make sure you are here and ready, or you will be charged with the ultimate penalty."

And then we were off, flying high into the sky. It would have been enjoyable under better circumstances. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was perfect, even nicer in the air.

Still in the air, I glanced a look out over at the sea. There was a huge draw bridge which connected the island to what looked like an even bigger country some miles away.

The drawbridge was submerged in the clear water, as if turned off and waiting to be put back up again.

As the speeders entered the city, I finally noticed how huge it was. We flew past skyscraper and skyscraper, all empty and dead.

Arriving in a marble courtyard, it became clear we were expected as over twenty Collectors stood waiting. We landed in the marble courtyard and were dragged off of the speeders.

In front of us; at the other side of the courtyard, stood what could only be described as a palace. It was an emerald and gold palace, it stood smaller then the other metal structures, but it was the only one of colour. The colours stretched around the courtyard and collided with each other behind us, where a giant door that led to the city was.

The buildings around didn't stretch high, but the skyscrapers around us made me feel incredibly small and insignificant.

We were dragged forward, the twenty Collectors marching us forward as the other two returned to their speeders, presumably returning to the shanty town.

Huge white doors stood at the front of the palace. They slowly opened as we were ushered inside. Striking patterns of green and gold encompassed the roof and walls of the huge hall.

People were in the hall, men and woman. They were very old, but they wore robes of gold and green, looking elegant and marvellous even if they're faces showed nothing but tiredness.

But what was most striking about the room was the man sat on the throne. He wore a huge green and gold robe. He held a sceptre in one hand and his other hand clicked against his gold and emerald chair as he knocked his fingers about it.

But the strangest fact about him was most unusual. The thing that made Rose gasp, the Doctor straighten up and me inhale in horror, was the strangest of things.

This was obviously the King, the King of Mertar on the planet of Therox… The Headless King.


	16. The Headless King

**Well hi everyone! Sorry for the cliff hangar!... actually, I'm not! HAHAHA!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**: D**

…**...**

"Move!" Yelled one of the Collector's as we all stared at the decapitated King.

I looked at the Doctor as we were pushed forward, Rose yelling a swear word at a Collector who pushed her a little to rough.

The people dressed in robes all sat in chairs arching away from the king. They were all incredibly old and had droopy eyes, as if they had been sat there an age and a half.

We arrived at the front of the seats and they all looked up at us, as if they had only just noticed our presence.

None of the elders even looked bothered as we approached their seats, looking cold and dead inside. But they were blinking, definitely still alive.

"You… have been brought here for judgement in front of great king Hirgoth. Your crimes " One of the Collector's asked as he looked "Give judgement now my lord."

The king raised his sceptre in the sky, a blue gem placed in the top of it. He slammed his sceptre onto the ground next to him and a raspy voice came through.

"Death." The voice said and chaos erupted in the palace.

The Collector's stepped forward, making to grab us. I spun around and kicked the nearest in the head with a crescent kick to the side of the face.

His head merely turned to the left before looking at me and coming at me again.

"Damn robots!" I yelled as Rose pushed one back as we began to retreat back.

I kicked another in the stomach, pushing it back a foot or two.

"Enough!" Yelled the Doctor, who was somehow now stood next to the king.

He raised his Sonic Screwdriver, pushing the button to the top and pressed the button. Sparks exploded from the twenty Collectors' masks and they all powered down.

"What did you do?" Rose asked as the Royal Court looked around, not even caring at the destruction going on around them.

"Shut down there systems by redirecting the EMP at them. They were made resilient to it, by whatever it causing it, but they still aren't a match for it if it is focused so strongly at them." The Doctor said before throwing his sonic to Rose. "Lock the door, we don't want anymore interruptions."

The Doctor ran down the steps, glancing one last time at the now unanimated King.

"Right, we need to do a series of things in this order. Find out how that bloke back there is still alive, deal with all these old people, defeat the rest of the Collectors and get the Lady, Jonathon and the rest of the Shanty Town back here so they can start up communications with the rest of the world and get back on track! First things first, the King!" The Doctor said turning around as we both ran over to the throne.

"But Doctor, don't you think they look really old? I mean, I don't think I've seen anybody look this old before." I said looking at the nearest elder near the King.

"That's number two on the list, come on!" The Doctor said as he got to the throne.

The Doctor poked the king's body, before looking at his neck.

"Clean decapitation. And the body hasn't been interfered with, apart from, well, the obvious." The Doctor said as Rose returned.

"Doors locked, although I can hear the Collector's trying to get in… I doubt that door will hold back their firepower for long." Rose said as she handed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver back to him.

The Doctor pressed the button on the sonic and began scanning the king. He eventually reached the sceptre and he stopped, looking at his screwdriver.

"Oh… that's clever. It's all starting to make sense now… Look behind the throne Joseph." The Doctor said and I looked at him confused.

Walking around the throne, I saw a sight that made me want to throw up.

Connected to the chair was a brain, in a mechanical jar. Rose came around to and looked in distaste.

"Oh well that's just sick." Rose said as she looked as the wires connecting to the chair.

The Doctor pushed the body forward and me and Rose saw the wires went into the skin of the King.

"The EMP pulse that we first detected, it keeps the brain alive and keeps the body moving." The Doctor said as he looked at the Sceptre. "The Sceptre is a transmitter, except the EMP pulse is too weak to keep them all fully alive, this is meant for the king only… to keep him alive forever. His own creation I imagine, but this is what fell from the sky… this blue crystal. It's some sort of high lever pulse transmitter."

The Doctor threw the cane to Rose who looked at it, then passed it to me.

"According to what I learned from The Lady today, Hirgoth was trying to perfect an EMP pulse for a weapon to defend the planet… due to the fact the entire planet is run by peace corps…" The Doctor said as he looked at the brain behind the throne.

"No army." I said as I tapped the blue gem at the top of sceptre. "But, what I don't understand is, why is he decapitated? And why did they just stay here in the first place."

"They couldn't leave…" Rose said gravely as she nodded to the elders.

They were handcuffed to the chairs, hands and feet strapped to the chair arms.

"Forced to grow old… but why?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the sceptre. "I think it's time to let the king die… he must be in a lot of pain."

"Wait! Where did the voice come from?" I asked and the Doctor stop dead. "We heard a voice… The king merely slammed his sceptre on the floor, he didn't speak… so who did?" I asked and the Doctor ran over to the Sceptre.

Tapping it, he listened to the blue crystal and smiled.

"It's connected… connected to another source. Someone must have broken the gem, but it's still linked. They learnt to use it and that's the voice we heard… that's why it was so raspy, because it is a far link." The Doctor said smiling with a grin. "We can trace it!"

The Doctor began to scan it with the sonic screwdriver. He walked around the throne and knelt down behind it.

A banging on the door alerted me and Rose to the fact that the Collector's would now be trying to get in.

"Doctor, can't you do the whole sonic EMP wave this time?" Rose asked as she picked up one of the Collector's guns and aimed it at the door ready.

"No. They would have patched into their hive mind as soon as these lot went down. They will already have learnt how to defend from that now." The Doctor said as Rose armed her gun and pointed it at the door

"You ever used a gun before?" I asked her and she looked at me with a smile.

"First time for everything." Rose replied as she held the gun to the door.

"OOH!" We both heard the Doctor say from behind us, as the huge doors began to give way to the Collector's.

"What?" I yelled back as I kept my gun trained on the door.

"I think… ooh!" The Doctor retorted again before laughing slightly. "There's a trap door underneath the brain... but I'll need to move the brain."

"You'll kill him." I stated chancing a look back as the sound of laser fire struck upon the door.

"He's already dead…" The Doctor said and he held up his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she too glanced a look back.

"Cutting the connection… giving them peace." The Doctor said and he pressed the button on the device.

They all gave out a scream, bar the king, as they all re-animated before collapsing on the desks, the king falling to the floor.

"Looks like whatever is causing the EMP is down here as well… I think I can open this hatch, might take a few minutes though." The Doctor said and an explosion ripped through the doors.

The giant doors collapsed and in marched around fifty Collector's.

"Stop citizens!" The front Collector said and they all pointed their guns.

"Right Rose, time to learn how to use a gun!" I yelled, as we both aimed our guns.

"Good luck." Rose whispered as we stared at the Collector's.

"And you." I said as I looked at the expressionless faces of the Collectors.

Then we opened fired…

…...

**SO! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I wonder if you have worked out what is going on? If not, I'm very glad as it means I am a good storyteller managing to twist everything!**

**HEHEHE!**

**See ya next time.**


	17. Under The Throne

**Hiya! Here is your new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support, it means so much! **

**: D**

…**...**

A green laser shot past me and into the wall as I rolled out of the way of another shot.

I had taken down at least seven Collector's and Rose had proved her ability, taking down another five.

Rose was now ducking on the other side of the room behind a marble table attached to the wall.

I had my back up against one of the marble columns which stood at the sides of the throne room.

Shots ripped past me and pelted into the column, blasting dust all over me.

I fired back, the blue shot from my gun hitting another Collector in the face. It fell to the floor and Rose shot at another who had just taken aim at me, the green blast breaking the Collector's chest and sending it sprawling.

"COME ON!" The Doctor yelled and we both looked up to see him waving his arms at us to come over.

"Go! I'll cover you!" I yelled to Rose who nodded and leapt up, leaving the gun she had stolen behind.

I fired shots at any who aimed at her. She ran like wind and soon climbed into a hole behind the throne.

"Joseph! Come on!" The Doctor yelled ducking behind the throne as another shot was sent his way.

I jumped up, rolling forward as more shots flew behind me. I threw myself onto my feet and began to run, I noticed a barrage of shots were about to hit me and I purposely fell on my back, skidding across the marble floor and behind the throne.

I jumped down the hatch and grabbed onto a ladder. I began to climb down and the Doctor followed, pulling the hatch closed and locking it with the sonic.

We descended down through the darkness before we heard Rose shout that she had reached the bottom.

"Stay there! We'll be there in a minute." The Doctor yelled and I hurried myself a little, excited to see what was at the bottom.

"Can the Collector's get through that hatch?" I asked the Doctor as we continued to climb down after Rose.

"Not unless they own a very powerful bomb. That thing was built so no one could get in." The Doctor said as I continued down.

"So how did we?" I asked and the Doctor laughed slightly.

"Cause I'm fantastic!" The Doctor replied and I faked a laugh, feeling sick of this man already.

We arrived at the bottom of the ladder to find a small dimly lit stone corridor.

"I told her not to wander off." The Doctor said as he began to walk forward down the corridor.

I followed behind, looking out for traps or dangers as we progressed.

We entered a large room moments later, Rose was stood near the entrance looking forward.

She was stood staring at the huge object in the centre of the room, and from the design I'd say we had found the EMP device.

"Well look what we have here." The Doctor said walking forward, his hands behind his back as he walked straight forward and looked up at the device.

It was like a huge telescope, except for at the top of it sat a rotating cylinder, electricity bouncing off of it as it spun hitting two pylon like holders next to it.

In the heart of it sat a hovel, it was protected by glass, but inside it sat a huge blue crystal.

"Hello… is someone there?" A young woman's voice asked and it sounded like it came from the crystal.

The Doctor ran over to it, followed by me and Rose as we looked at it.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." The Doctor said, placing his hand against the glass.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she stood next to the Doctor but before he could reply I realised the truth.

"It's alive… She's alive." I corrected looking at the glass. "Whoever found the crystal… they found this… this crystal is sentient…"

"It's so cold in here… It's been so cold for so long… Can you help me?" The Crystal asked as she sat in the hovel.

"Yes… It's time for sleep now. I'm going to help you…" The Doctor said before nodding for us to step away with him.

We gathered in a corner and the Doctor looked serious and angry.

"That's a Nyuioh. They are sentient crystals from the planet Nyuoihgrahtioirnamnen. Eventually, after one thousand years they flourish into blue crystallised humanoids. She's just a child… a child who fell to this planet, to this country and into the arms of a monster. Whoever did this ripped her apart, connected her to that EMP machine and used her extended life force to power that machine and keep the king and all his men and woman alive… and, I imagine, to keep their selves alive as well." The Doctor said in such a quiet tone I could tell his rage was brimming.

"She's a battery." Rose merely said and I nodded slowly, understanding them both.

"Who would do something like this?" I asked and the Doctor looked up at me.

"I'm gonna find that out. I'm going to trace the source from the crystal and find this person… And then I'm gonna find out why they did that to the king, why they hurt this poor Nyuioh… and then I'm going to stop them." The Doctor said before marching back over to the hovel.

"Hello again… what's your name?" The Nyuioh asked as she sat in her hovel.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm here to send you to sleep." The Doctor said as he put both his hands on the glass.

"Will you stop the pain?" The Nyuioh asked as she spoke his her dream like voice.

"I'll stop the pain and I'll let you fall gently to sleep, and I will avenge you, little Nyuioh." The Doctor said as he looked at the buttons next to the EMP device.

"You can call me Oswald. That was my name before I fell from the hatching asteroid that surrounds our planet… thank you for helping me…" Oswald said as she remained motionless in the machine.

"Who did this to you?" The Doctor asked and a reply came moments later.

"She has never spoken her name… she said I would be her revenge on the king after he had had an affair. I told her I would help her, when I was born… but she said she better plans for me and threw me in here." Oswald said as she shuffled slightly, the crystal moving only a few centimetres. "That was three hundred years ago… I've been here ever since."

"Your too damaged to recover, but you know what to do. Sleep well, Oswald." The Doctor said and flipped a switch on the machine.

The EMP cylinder slowly stopped spinning and the lights began to power down and then a sigh came, like a last breathe, emitted from Oswald.

"Why did she die?" Rose asked as the Doctor scanned Oswald's crystal corpse.

"She hasn't, not yet. I just turned the machine off. When Nyuiohs are so badly damaged that they cannot heal, they slip into a hibernation that allows them to pass into death without pain." The Doctor said before looking at the sonic. "I've got a lock on our missing piece… it's in the town."

"And what's to say, that's where that tunnel leads." I said, nodding towards another tunnel on the other side of the room.

"Come on then!" The Doctor said with a small smile of success and I watched as he and Rose ran down the tunnel.

I turned back to look at the machine and Oswald one last time, and I heard a second faint sigh before Oswald spoke again.

"Run, Run you clever boy, and remember." Oswald whispered and then a final croak signalled her death.

I stood puzzled for a minute before the Doctor's yelled for me to hurry up caught up with me.

I shot down the corridor after him, forgetting all about the words that Oswald had just spoken that would one day come back to both myself, and the Doctor.

…...

**SO! HEHEHE! I figured since Clara is in the Doctor's past trying to save him, she would be here as well. **

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**: D**


End file.
